To Infinity and Beyond
by Gcq9
Summary: In the kingdom of Mirkwood, many adventures exist between 2 elves. Friendship, Fighting, and maybe even Love...Even before and after the dwarves and Bilbo, Thranduil knows Legolas is fond of Tauriel, but will he manage to keep them apart, as just a guard and Prince? Disclaimer- I do not own these characters or the book. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I just saw the Desolation of Smaug, and I loved the movie, but I thought Legolas and Tauriel should be together... So yea I'm on another story. It kinda goes with the movie.**

Fighting Together

After the capture of the dwarves, Tauriel needed space. She was confused. 'Why am I feeling this way about Kili and Legolas?" To take her mind off, Tauriel decided to go train. She left the palace, armed with her bow, arrows, and daggers.

As Tauriel shot arrows at tree targets, hitting the center of the center each time, Thranduil's voice rang in her head.

"Legolas has grown very fond of you. Do not give him hope where there is none." Rang the King's voice.

Tauriel sighed and grabbed another arrow, 'So I'm not allowed to like Legolas, and don't know what I think of Kili...'

Just as Tauriel released her arrow, 2 more flew from behind her. One knocked her arrow away while the other met the center of the target. Tauriel drew her dagger and whirled around to see no one other than Legolas, smirking at her.

"Oh it's you." Tauriel said. She sheathed her dagger and walked back.

Legolas stopped her, "Why do you always push me back?" He gripped Tauriel's forearm.

"Let's have some fun for once Tauriel." Legolas said and drew a dagger from his back.

Tauriel smirked and unsheathed her dagger as well. Legolas was always better than her, being a prince and all, but she was good too.

Her green eyes met Legolas's ice blue ones for 5 seconds and then they charged. Tauriel slashed quickly, but Legolas was quicker. He blocked every attack of hers and swiped at her head. Tauriel dodged and they clashed daggers. She was smiling now. They parted and Legolas charged again. Tauriel swerved with her dagger and aimed for Legolas's torso, but he parried her attack. As their daggers clashed again, Legolas pushed and spun to which he was behind Tauriel now and delivered a good 2 kicks in her knee joints. Tauriel dropped down to her knees yet still fought fiercely. She slashed again at Legolas and there was another CLANG! Legolas pushed his towards her chest and at the last moment, he grabbed Tauriel's dagger out of her hand, whipped it around so that his dagger was at the front of her throat, and her dagger was at the back. Tauriel was breathless. She knew she was falling for him, yet Thranduil's words lingered in the back of his head

Tauriel stayed still, looking at Legolas. He smiled and returned her weapon.

"_Only we can have that much fun together_." Legolas said in Elvish and looked her in the eye. Their faces were inches away.

Tauriel quickly pulled away and gathered her belongings. She rushed back to her room and intended to stay there for awhile. However, things were not going smoothly today. A few minutes later an elf servant came.

"The King wishes to see you."

Tauriel gulped and nodded.

As Tauriel approached the King's Hall, she heard bickering between Legolas and Thranduil.

"But I have started to grow feelings for her." Said Legolas. 'Wait for who?'

"I will not have it!" The King defied.

Legolas stormed out as Tauriel hid behind a pole. Taking deep breaths, she entered as well.

"Ah Tauriel, I have been expecting you." Boomed Thranduil's voice.

Tauriel just bowed her head.

"Its about Legolas." said Thranduil.

"What of him." Tauriel replied.

"I see you have not taken my words to heart, so you shall be punished. You are not to speak to him at all this week. I'll know... I will not have the Prince falling in love with a low Silvian elf." Thranduil's voice boomed.

Tauriel was heartbroken. She only thought of Kili as a friend now and no more...

Slowly, Tauriel walked towards the dungeon again. She noticed something, the dwarf prisoners were gone. Tauriel gasped. She ran around to find the key keeper, but he was out cold. Tauriel ran to grab her weapons and ran outside. She saw the dwarves in multiple barrels and orcs. Tauriel saw Kili in danger and killed the orc tracking him with an arrow. She knifed 2 more. Little did she know that just as she pulled her dagger out of the second orc, another snuck up behind her, ready to strike with his ax...

**So I hoped you liked it... I just thought this would be fun and developed another plot of my own while watching the Hobbit. **

**Review please!**

**~Gcq9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked chapter one... Here's the second **

Inwardly twisted

Just as the Orc brought the sword down to Tauriel, it stopped midair. Tauriel turned to see an arrow was sticking out on both ends of the filthy skull. Only one person can shoot such a shot. 'Legolas'

As if on queue, Legolas and some elite elf guard fighters jumped out from the trees. He looked at Tauriel, then began fighting too. Unfortunately, Kili and the dwarves managed to escape, but the orcs did not. **(A.N. Skipping the Thranduil with last Orc scene.) **As Tauriel started to walk back towards her room, she was pulled back by a hand on her shoulder.

_"Tauriel wait, I wish to speak with you." _Legolas spoke in Elfish.

Tauriel remembered what the king said, and felt her insides twisting up. She rushed to her room and slammed the door in Legolas's face.

Legolas was taken aback with shock, "_Tauriel, talk to me please." _He said in Elvish.

Legolas waited but only a slip of paper came out under the door.

Curiously, Legolas picked up the paper. It read

_Please leave, you must understand I can't talk to you or else it will be worse._

_Tauriel_

Legolas was confused. Before he could reread it, a guard came to him.

"Prince Legolas, the king has ordered these palace doors closed,no one is to leave or enter." The elf bowed.

Legolas nodded. He tucked the note in his boot and walked towards the main gate.

"_The king __has ordered all gates closed, no one to enter or leave."_ Legolas commanded in Elvish.

He turned to walk away when the Elf replied, "What about Tauriel?"

Legolas's heart skipped a beat, "What of her?" He said slowly, turning back around.

"She left a few minutes before you came, armed with her bow, arrows, and daggers. She has not returned Prince." The elf replied.

LINEBREAK

Legolas mounted his horse and set out to go after Tauriel. He was confused about her note and her departure. Legolas had grown too fond of Tauriel, and was determined to figure out the funny business.

Tauriel was walking lifelessly along a river with her bow. She had slain another 30 orcs or so... She had left because of Thranduil's command.

_Flashback_

_Legolas knocked on her door, "Tauriel talk to me please."_

_Tauriel had indeed fallen for the Prince as well, but under the king's command, she was hopeless. When Tauriel returned to her room, she discovered a note from Thranduil._

_Tauriel,_

_You will leave the palace right now and come back after 6 years when Legolas has no more interest in you. _

_Thranduil, King of Mirkwood_

_He's exiled me hasn't he... Tauriel thought. Legolas knocked again, so she whipped out a sheet of paper, scribbled a note, and snuck out from the other door. Tauriel took her belongings, including the king's note and left her room. She took a shortcut and was out of the palace in no time._

_End Flashback_

Tauriel thought she heard something, like the thundering sound of a horse'a gallop, and dove up a tree. She armed herself silently with her dagger. Suddenly Legolas emerged out of the bushes. He halted his horse. Legolas unmounted and looked around. There was no one around him. Tauriel was breathless. She couldn't let Legolas see her. Tauriel concealed herself even more into the tree, but accidentally snapped a branch. Legolas's head snapped back and he looked at my tree for a good time. Then he turned back to his horse. She exhaled in relief, but suddenly, Legolas loaded his bow and shot at Tauriel. She dodged just in time. The arrow went straight pass her ear. Tauriel gasped in surprise.

_"I know you're there Tauriel, come down or I'll make sure I won't miss this time because I'll think you are an Orc." _Legolas commanded in Elvish as he loaded another arrow. Tauriel reluctantly climbed down. 'Thranduil is watching me still.' She thought. 'He must be infuriated with me.' Tauriel slipped down a tree and began running in the opposite direction.

Behind her, Legolas shouted, "Tauriel!" But she didn't stop. 'I might as well try my hardest to obey the king rather than lose my last chance to get back into the palace.' Tauriel thought again. She slid behind an oak tree to catch her breath. She closed her eyes as Legolas's horse galloped past her and she exhaled. However, just as Tauriel let down her guard she opened her eyes to see no one other than Legolas. He was walking towards her and had an arrow loaded aiming for her heart.

"_Don't move or you're dead." _He commanded in Elvish. Legolas was just trying to talk to Tauriel. He had no intention of releasing the arrow..._  
_

Tauriel stayed put, and Legolas kept his position. She had never heard him talk that strictly or scarily.

"Do not run away and tell me why you left and won't talk to me." Legolas brought his bow down and took out the note from his boot.

"Well its all because of your dad..." Tauriel started. Legolas was patient.

Tauriel made her explanation as brief as possible. Thranduil's quotes were left out. She explained that the king does not want Legolas to marry her, and so she left.

_"You left so I would lose interest?" _Legolas's eyes widened in anger at the note Tauriel showed him.

_"But even after 6 years Tauriel, I wouldn't actually lose interest." _ Legolas spoke in Elvish and held her hands_. "Thranduil was right, I have grown fond of you."_

Tauriel stopped, 'Wait did he just say he liked me?' She thought. 'No way in heck the Prince would fall for me...'

Tauriel managed to murmur back in Elvish,_ "Me too." _And they both leaned in and kissed

**Reviews please!**

**I hope you like the story so far**

**~Gcq9**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll haha, I'm having a lot of fun with this... But anyways here's chapter 3! In case you haven't figured out yet-Italicized quoting basically means elvish not english**

Going Back

Legolas walked with Tauriel back to his horse, "_We should go back and confront my father."_

_"No, he has exiled me, I dare not disobey him after all the good things in the past that he's done for me." _Tauriel argued.

_"Do you dare disobey me?" _Legolas challenged and hardened his eyes.

Tauriel shook her head, "No... But,"

_"Then you have nothing to fear." _Legolas mounted his horse and Tauriel after him.

LINEBREAK

Legolas and Tauriel rode back to the palace together. An elf guard stopped them as they entered.

"The king has ordered no one leave or enter the palace." The elf spoke.

"Not even his own kin?" Legolas took off his cloak hood.

The elf bowed, "My dear apologies Prince, I did not recognize you." The elf bowed. However this you bring with you is not -"

_"She is my girlfriend. Let us in" _Legolas said flatly. Tauriel smiled to herself.

"But Prince-"

"Are you challenging my orders?"

"No Prince-"

"Then let us in." Legolas stated firmly.

"Yes Prince." Legolas rode his horse back to the stables, and walked Tauriel to see Thranduil.

As they approached Thranduil's chambers, Legolas went in first while Tauriel waited outside. They had practiced their entrance and lines already.

Legolas walked in and greeted his father.

"You're late Legolas." Said Thranduil

"Sorry father-" Legolas started

"What were you doing disobeying my orders."

"I went looking-" Legolas started again.

"Well bring her in." Thranduil sighed.

"You know?"

"Yes I wish to speak with her." Thranduil replied.

Legolas sat on his throne and called, _"Tauriel come!"_

Tauriel walked inside.

Thranduil said, "Go now Legolas."

"There's nothing you can say to her if I can't hear it, she's my girlfriend now." Legolas argued.

"Fine! Stay!" Thranduil yelled.

Then he turned to Tauriel. "I am greatly disappointed in you Tauriel. I thought I said 6 years, not hours..."

"Yes my Lord." Tauriel responded.

"Then why did you disobey me?"

Legolas spoke up, "I found her and took her back with me."

"Hmm it's a shame you let him find you Tauriel." Thranduil said, "Fine you may stay, but you are removed from your Chief of Guards post, you must never fight, and never to come into the palace again."

Tauriel gasped.

Legolas cut in, "Father we are dating."

"I've had enough of that nonsense. Tauriel, go now I've prepared a room for you in the elf servants domain." Thranduil said and stood up to leave. Tauriel dropped her weapons and walked out as well

Legolas stopped his father. "Why did you do that Tauriel is one of the best warriors. That is why I am fond of her too. You need to stop ruining my choices father!"

"Ruining?! I'm helping you and guiding you to become the best prince ever!" the king replied as he picked up Tauriel's weapons and gave them to the guards.

Legolas stormed out to his room to grab an extra bow and arrows.

He went to a servant and demanded, "Where is Tauriel?!"

"I'm not sure Prince." She replied.

"Find her room and take me to her." Legolas said and waited.

A few minutes later the servant came back, "Tauriel's room is this way."

Tauriel lay on her bed, tearing up. I have lost all I loved- Legolas, my job, fighting...

'No silly Tauriel, I do not cry like this, I didn't even deserve half of the things I had.' She thought to herself

Someone knocked on her door, "You have chores to do!"

Tauriel reluctantly got up and exited her room. From the corner of her eye she saw Legolas walking toward her. When she turned away a hand slapped her.

"Ow what was that for." She grumbled.

"You have chores to do, you can't just mope around acting like your the princes girlfriend. Okay you're a servant, and I must train you in everything." The elf yelled

A stern voice challenged from behind, "What if she is."

Tauriel and her "trainer" looked up to see Legolas.

"M-my apologies Prince Legolas... I didn't know."

"There are many things you don't know," Legolas replied. "I can take Tauriel from here."

The elf servant bowed and left.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. He embraced her, "Oh Tauriel I'm so sorry."

"I'll be okay..." She replied. 'Don't you cry Tauriel' said her conscience

Legolas walked her to her room; they sat together on her hard bed.

_"You are not okay, I can see it in your eyes."_ Legolas said.

_"No I'm fine."_ Tauriel insisted.

Legolas said no more on that topic.

"I brought you something." Legolas started and pulled out his extra bow and arrows.

"I won't be using that anytime soon." Tauriel replied.

"For protection though. I am trying to convince father to release you. I will come and see you everyday, and make sure that old elf doesn't slap you again." Legolas said.

"Its okay! I didn't deserve half of what I got anyways.." Tauriel grumbled.

"Don't say that, if anything I shouldn't deserve you." Legolas looked her in the eye. Their lips touched once more, but was broken away when an elf horn blew.

I have to go. Legolas stood up from Tauriel's bed, gave her one last glance before leaving.

Tauriel glanced inside her sheath of arrows, there were also two daggers.

LINEBREAK

Legolas ran to an elf guard, "What's going on?"

"We're getting attacked my orc armies!" The guard yelled and blew the horn again. Inside the castle, the elves armed and readied themselves.

Legolas ran to the guard tower. There were minimum 5000 orcs, riding wolves and on foot.

He ran back to the throne room, "Father I will lead a diversion and take some orcs away with a group of elite fighters."

"Very well." Thranduil replied and Legolas rushed to the stables with a party of about 30 men. Little did he know Tauriel was one of them.

**Read and Review please:)**

**gcq9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I hope you like my story so far, I am having a lot of fun with it**

Elite Elves

Legolas armed himself and rode out of the palace with his 30 men. That is men excluding Tauriel. They rode out of the palace and attracted attention. While the others prepared for battle in palace grounds, Legolas had attracted maybe 1000 orcs to chase them. The orcs shot arrows, and some soldiers fell, but Legolas led them rather far away from the main army.

Tauriel kept her distance from Legolas; she did not want him to know it was her. They charged the Orcs, greatly outnumbered, more fell.

After a couple hours, only 10 soldiers remained, including Legolas and Tauriel. In combat, Legolas ended up back to back with Tauriel a couple times, and was surprised at her skill.

Legolas spoke to her, "You fight quite well."

Tauriel nodded. She had put her hair in a tight fiery bun, and kept her cloak over her head. There were still about 100 orcs remaining, and the elves were quite worn out now.

"Slay them all!" The orc general roared.

Legolas had gone to fight the others, but Tauriel decided to go for the general. Her arrows were all gone, but she still had 2 daggers. Legolas was fending them off; the elves were winning.

Tauriel unsheathed both daggers and charged. The Orc readied his ax and they fought. Tauriel slashed, but the Orc was quick, he was strong and nimble for once. Tauriel backed up more and more against the bushes the Orc was pushing her back. She threw her dagger at the Orc's throat, yet he managed to catch it and charged her. They tripped behind the bushes; the orc fell on her and bit at her neck, ripping off her cloak. Tauriel slashed at the Orc's arm and it buried itself deep into his flesh. The monster howled, yet managed to rip out the dagger himself. Tauriel was weaponless. She kicked and held the orc back. However, her strength was mostly gone. She was using her last bit of energy pushing her own dagger (now in the orcs hands) away from her throat. The sharp bloody tip was centimeters away from her flesh now. Her ribs were broken, due to immense orc weight

'So this is the end' Tauriel thought to herself. The dagger pierced her as her strength faded out while she fluttered her eyes maybe the last time and everything went black.

Legolas heard an Orc howl, and went to the sound origin. All the orcs were already slain. He thought 'Where is that cloaked elite elf' I should introduce him to father. Legolas neared the bushes silently. He heard the sounds of breaking bones and tearing of clothing. Legolas peered over at the orc and the elf. 'Tauriel' he breathed. The orc was winning against her; her dagger was centimeters from her throat. Legolas loaded an arrow just in time and sent it piercing through both of the filthy orc hands. It howled again, and dropped the dagger into Tauriel's shoulder. Legolas readied another arrow and sent it through both of the orcs filthy feet. It rolled out on its back, howling in pain. As the orc struggled to get up, Legolas jumped onto him, put his boot into the Orcs fat, thrashing belly, and sent a final arrow through both sides of the orcs skull.

He tended to Tauriel. She was limp and had a big gash running from her shoulder. Legolas picked her up and placed her on a horse. He galloped towards the river. 'She will be okay' he thought to himself

LINEBREAK

Legolas placed Tauriel in water and washed her hair and wound. He kissed her head as she stirred slightly.

Tauriel meanwhile, was having a dream. Kili was in trouble, her friend was in trouble. His wound was becoming fatal. She stirred when she saw his leg. Tauriel saw herself healing the dwarf. She saw herself fighting more orcs in a city of men.

Her dream changed, it showed Smaug, the reckless dragon flying out to destroy the city. Her dream shifted again, it was Thranduil, telling her that she would be punished by death if she came back. Tauriel gasped and sat up. Her shoulder throbbed and she cringed. Legolas helped her sit up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes I feel fine." Tauriel replied

"_Then let us head back to Mirkwood." _Legolas said.

"No" Tauriel cringed.

"Why?" Legolas questioned.

"I don't want to." Tauriel said.

"Don't worry I will protect you from the king." Legolas assured.

_"No if I go back I will be killed. The king knows I am gone, and he says I am banished for eternity." _Tauriel said.

_"How do you know this?" _Legolas demanded.

_"It was a bad dream. Also Kili is in trouble, I need to go save him. He has a fatal leg wound and only Elvish medicine will heal him?"_

Legolas cringed at Kili's name

Tauriel stood up and saw her sheath of arrows was full again along with her daggers. She grabbed them and started walking. Legolas stopped her and kept a firm grip on her good shoulder. Tauriel turned around

_"I'm sorry Legolas, I cannot come home with you this time. Make the king happy, be the best prince Mirkwood has ever known_." Tauriel kissed him on the cheek, then turned and ran towards the town. Tauriel could see it about 5 miles away. 'My destiny is different, but I have a feeling Legolas will come out in it again.' She thought contently.

**Read and review please:) **

**gcq9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea I think I was just ridiculously bored today or something. 5th chapter already! **

Girl Issues

Legolas wanted to so badly follow Tauriel, yet he knew she was right. He needed to return to Mirkwood.

Legolas mounted his horse with melancholy, and trotted home slowly with the remaining soldiers.

LINEBREAK

Legolas stormed into the throne room to see Thranduil with his sword.

_"How did the battle go?"_ Thranduil asked.

_"Good we slayed them all."_ Legolas said

"Is Tauriel back yet, I need to speak with her one last time." Thranduil looked at his sword.

Legolas's eyes widened, good thing she stayed. "_You! You were going to kill her huh!"_

_"Yes and no. I was gonna banish her for life and punish her with death if she came back... But I guess it's not necessary anymore. By the way Legolas I have found you a beautiful princess. She's awaiting in your room." _Thranduil walked out, leaving Legolas speechless.

Legolas stormed to his room. Indeed there was a beautiful elf. She had blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes. She wore a white dress. But Legolas still preferred Tauriel more.

_"Who are you?!" _Legolas demanded

_"Catarina."_ She replied

_"Can you fight?" _He questioned again

_"Why of course not, since when does a princess need to know how to fight?! Especially if she has a Prince protecting her." _Catarina cooed.

Legolas was sick. This spoiled brat was no where close to Tauriel. "We are not getting married then." He started walking out when Catarina started again.

"Wait I can fight!" She said triumphantly.

Legolas stopped, _"Really well then let's see what you got."_

Legolas tossed her a sheathed dagger, she screamed as it flew toward her.

_"Huh you really think you can fight. Don't waste my time."_ Legolas said unconvinced And turned away from her, his mind on Tauriel.

_"Oh please, I definitely waste less time than that hideous, bloodhead, no-use, ragdoll Silvian feces that you like a little."_ Catarina picked up her dagger.

Legolas was suddenly angry. He spun and pinned Catarina against a wall. His arm gripped her shoulder.

"What did you just call Tauriel?" He glared hard into her eyes.

She managed to stay calm, "_Oh so that's the dog's name, haha it suits her. Her name is a whiny teary eyed joke, just like her. Get it? Teary elf!__" _Catarina giggled and unsheathed her dagger

"Now I'll show you who can fight!" Catarina declared and slashed at Legolas. He reacted quickly, unsheathing and clashing his dagger with hers with so much force and anger it disarmed her. Legolas slid it aside, his dagger at Catarina's throat; he kicked her knees hard, causing her to collapse. She screamed and began crying.

Legolas was furious; he tilted Catarina's neck with his dagger so she was facing him.

_"First of all, Tauriel has never cried in front of me, and you already have. Second she can fight like killing war machine, and I have fun with her. Third, she does not insult or bluff at people ever. And fourth, Tauriel is way more mature than you. I don't just like her I love her._" Legolas snarled and removed his dagger. He pushed Catarina off and started to walk out.

Catarina cut him off at the door entrance, hugging his waist tightly.

_"Please Legolas I love you too forgive me I'm sorry I said all that about your so called girlfriend give me a chance and you will forget this Tauriel who doesn't even deserve you."_ She pleaded.

Legolas was almost on his last nerve, "And if I don't?" He didn't look at her.

"Then I will never let go of you and shout insults about that wretched fire head goblin face." And with that Catarina started screaming horrid insults.

That was Legolas's last nerve. He was old and mature to control his actions and be gentle to females, but this elf had gone far enough. Legolas pushed Catarina off, sending her sprawling. She wailed in agony and started to stand up. Legolas snatched his bow and an arrow, loaded it and walked towards Catarina.

_"Not another word, " _Legolas aimed at her skull. He was dead serious. For once, Catarina obliged. Legolas called the guards and they dragged her away..

Legolas went back to his fathers chamber.

"How did you like Catarina?" The king asked without looking up from his book.

"How old is she?" Legolas demanded.

"Going on a hundred. Very very young but she's a beauty." Thranduil looked up, "Why?"

"I was tempted to almost kill her. She tried to kiss me and insulted Tauriel so heinously I couldn't take it." Legolas balled his fist.

"My son, girls always act like that." Thranduil placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Not Tauriel." And with that Legolas walked out heading towards the stables.

The king of Mirkwood stayed, thinking deeply. He was getting tired of Tauriel. Yes he was grateful for her, but he was also deadly serious about all the warnings he sent her. Late that night, Thranduil called upon some elite warriors.

_"In the woods there is a she-elf named Tauriel. She has poisoned my son to love her, and I wish her to stop. So I have a task for you. I want you to find her, bring her back and imprison her. Keep her locked up until Legolas finds another girlfriend. I am fond of Tauriel herself, and do not wish her a painful trip back. Legolas just needs to find someone worth his wealth and skill. If you see my son, don't tell him your business. You may go now" _Thranduil commanded sadly.

Thranduil thought Legolas was too good for Tauriel, not that he actually hated her. But that he wished they were only friends, and no more. After trying everything to keep them apart, this was his last resort. This was hard on him too.

After wiping a few tears, Thranduil sighed and thought of some wealthy elves for Legolas to consider. He wanted Tauriel to stay in prison for as short as possible. Thranduil was determined to get a piece of Legolas's destiny, whether Legolas liked it or not.

**Read and Review please**

**gcq9**


	6. Chapter 6

**No A.N. Needed, I'm just enjoying myself with this story:)**

Trapped

Legolas grabbed his weapons and rushed to the stable. It was almost nightfall. 'Tauriel should be there by now.' Legolas mounted his horse and raced out into the night. He reached Laketown in a few hours, horse galloping speed. He unmounted his horse and looked around and listened. Silence. It seemed too still. Then an unmistakable scream came from a dwarf and children. Legolas ran up to the little house and realized what was going on. Orcs had raided the hut. Tauriel was defending these screaming little children from orcs. However her old wounds were affecting her speed. She had some fresh ones too on her leg and arms. Fili and this other dwarf was defending Kili, who was fast asleep. I helped out Tauriel and then the dwarves. When all the orcs were dead, Tauriel looked to me.

_"Prince why did you come back? Why did you leave?"_ Tauriel questioned

"_Tauriel, just let me see your wounds" _Legolas replied.

Tauriel lifted her cut cloak and showed me. It was purple and swollen, with mucus flowing out.

_"You need to be healed and rested."_ Legolas's eyes widened.

"Prince I'm fine, it's just a little wound." Tauriel pushed Legolas's hand away and got up, hiding her pain the best she could.

_"Tauriel, it's broken. You need to rest and stop hiding your pain." _Legolas said sternly.

Tauriel shook her head, "I'm fine, there are more orcs in the village I have to rid."

She took a step and collapsed, Legolas caught her and helped her onto a nearby cot. He muttered elvish words and grabbed some herbs nearby to make medicine. Tauriel was tired, and pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Tauriel dreamed again. She saw herself sitting in an elvish dungeon.

Tauriel awoke and sat up straight again, she was alone in the hut. She felt much better. Legolas was out killing the rest of the orcs.

She sat up, grabbed her weapons, and walked outside to get a little fresh air and refresh her mind.

'What's up with all my nonsense dreams. Thranduil doesn't want me back.' She thought

LINEBREAK

Legolas finished killing all the Orcs he ran back inside the hut. Tauriel was gone.

"Tauriel? Tauriel!" Legolas yelled.

Legoals ran outside. He saw Tauriel walking along the bridge entrance to town. She was talking to some elves. Legolas caught up to her.

_"What's your business?" _Legolas asked, placing his arm on Tauriel's back. Tauriel shivered a little at his touch.

_"We were sent by the king of Mirkwood." _An elf replied.

_"To do what?" _Legolas demanded.

_"I cannot say..." _The elf replied.

_"I am his son, anything he commands, I know of."_ Legolas narrowed his eyes.

The elf ignored him, and turned to Tauriel. "What's your name."

"Tauriel." Tauriel said.

"Come with me." The elf said. Tauriel obliged and the elf led her to a horse. Legolas whistled his horse to come.

They rode back into the night, back to Mirkwood. Legolas was excited, but little did he know what was to come.

"Why does the king even want to see me?" Tauriel asked.

The elf replied, "He misses you Tauriel; he forgave you."

_"See Tauriel, my father finally understands." _Legolas_ s_houted against the wind

Tauriel was unconvinced. Her dream dwelled in her head still, but she pushed her horse forward.

LINEBREAK

They stopped along a river and camped.

"Its late we should continue our journey tomorrow." The elves guards stopped.

_"I'm going to take a little walk; I'm not tired."_ Tauriel said.

"_I'll come with you."_ Legolas walked with her.

"You should rest Legolas." Tauriel turned to face her.

"You should too." He shot back.

"I'm not tired." Tauriel said and they walked into the nearby woods.

"Neither am I." Legolas smirked and they continued in awkward silence.

Finally Legolas spoke again, "What's on your mind Tauriel."

"Nothing.." Tauriel said.

Legolas stopped her and turned her towards him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

_"No there is something wrong, tell me what it is that's bugging you." _Legolas urged

_"What if the king was right, what if we don't belong together. Maybe I shouldn't go back. It would make him happier." _Tauriel spoke aloud her thoughts._ "Thranduil has been so kind to me these thousands of years. Maybe I should give him what he wants too."_

Legolas embraced her, "Tauriel do you love me?" His body was tense

The question took Tauriel by surprise, "Yes." She managed to whisper. She felt Legolas loosen a little

"Then you should not let father worry you. Let us confront him together when we get back. " Legolas took her hands in his, looked her in the eye and their lips met each other.

The elves ended up falling asleep on a large oak tree. Tauriel leaned her head on Legolas's shoulder and drifted off peacefully.

**Read and review :)**

**Tell me if the characters are OOC, I'm trying my hardest to keep them not OOC, but I seem to struggle with that sometimes.**

**gcq9**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey! Feel free to comment ideas do scenes you'd like me to add to my story. I will try my hardest to fulfill your request!**

Imprisoned

The elves found Tauriel and Legolas awake in an oak tree.

"Are you ready to leave Tauriel?" They asked politely.

"Yes I am." Tauriel gave a small smile and jumped down, her light feet barely making noise. Legolas followed her. They continued their trip, and in no time, they were back to Mirkwood.

Legolas grabbed Tauriel's hand and led her into the throne room. Thranduil was surprised at first, but quickly concealed his expression.

_"Father, Tauriel and I are not going to stop until you agree and accept our relationship. I can say I have never fallen for anyone else before until I met her. Please, forgive her and let us be."_ Legolas spoke.

"Let me speak to you alone son." The king said after a long while and motioned Tauriel to leave.

Tauriel bowed and exited with hope. However, she was ambushed by guards as soon as she stepped out. The same elves that led her "home" now gagged her, tied her up with Elven rope, collected her weapons, and led her to a dungeon. She jolted and fought back, but it was useless. In no time, she was locked up in darkness.

'So it's true, Thranduil was lying.' Tauriel thought to herself. She slowly pieced together all the details of what happened. 'It all makes sense now.. No one except Thranduil knows where I am, and Legolas will never see me again. He does care about me, being nice and all, but just doesn't like my relationship with his son. Oh I should have seen this coming!' Tauriel sighed 'Well I have nothing else to do other than rest now...' And with that she turned her back from the door and drifted off.

Meanwhile, Legolas was talking with Thranduil.

"Do you really like her that much son?" Thranduil was in deep thought

_"Yes, you won't be able to keep us apart father, no matter what happens. I have never felt this much love for anybody ever yet until now." _Legolas stated.

'He really does like her a lot. I best not bring up my plan...' Thranduil thought before he shot back, "Love is a strong word.."

"Yet that's exactly what I feel for Tauriel." Legolas exclaimed

Thranduil sighed in defeat "Very well, I accept your decision as long as you are happy too."

Legolas sighed happily. He replied, "Thank you father."

Then Legolas turned and called, "Tauriel, come back in now!"

No answer.

Thranduil called, "Come in, Tauriel!"

No answer.

Legolas walked out and looked around. No one was there. Not even the guards.

Legolas turned back to his father, _"Nobody's there. Not even the guards"_

Thranduil's eyes widened and he responded, _"Did Tauriel leave?"_

_"It looks like she was taken away... Her weapons are on the floor." _Legolas narrowed his eyes.

The guards were walking back now they did not see Legolas, and bent down to pick up her weapons. Legolas stopped them, placing his boot on her bow. The elf looked up to see Legolas.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Uhh." the guard mumbled.

"Speak!" Legolas commanded.

"I was down by the kitchen my prince." The elf said weakly.

"You're lying! Where is Tauriel!" Legolas pulled the guard up.

Thranduil meanwhile, was sighing in annoyance, 'So when I tell them to lock her up, they don't, and when I change my mind, they take action. Ugh!'

The guard gulped, "I do not know, Prince."

Legolas was angry. He summoned some guards "Search the palace for Tauriel!" he glared at the guards.

Legolas ran to the main gate. "_Secure the gate, no one leaves!"_ He demanded.

_"Yes Prince."_ the guards responded.

Legolas turned and asked again, "Has Tauriel left the palace?"

_"No Prince."_ The guards replied.

Legolas jogged back inside the palace. He ran to Tauriel's rooms, checked the throne room, his room, every room, the kitchen, dining rooms, the stables. He sat on his throne, getting angrier. The guards all reported back, finding nothing. Legolas waved them off and retired to his room, passing the dungeons as he walked.

When he heard noise from a cell Legolas snapped, "Be quiet." And continued walking

LINEBREAK

Tauriel was still gagged in her sleep. She suddenly awoke to the sounds of many elves running about. She was hungry now, not eating for 2 days...There was a pile of food in the corner, but Tauriel could not eat it. She suddenly saw Legolas walk by, and tried speaking to him, but all that came out was UMMPP, or MMMMM noises.

Legolas turned his head and snapped, "Be quiet!" Then walked away.

Tauriel sighed

That night, Tauriel did not sleep well. She wasn't used to the dungeon life. Someone opened her cellar door. Tauriel managed to twist herself around to see Thranduil. Her eyes widened.

_"Shh Tauriel I want to say I am sorry for letting you suffer. And that I permit your relationship with Legolas. I'll have to re-explain things to Legolas, please help me out. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please, consider helping me tomorrow. I have a plan, and I need you to make an escape tomorrow as far as you can go. I'll leave your door unlocked." _Thranduil whispered before exiting.

'Huh, well that should be fun fighting with both my arms tied up and gagged.' Tauriel thought.

She drifted off once more.

**Read and Review**

**Sorry if you think Thranduil's mind change is a but abrupt... I do too, but I just came out of a writers block...:P**

**gcq9**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a heads up, there is a lot of fighting in this chapter.**

Freedom and Forgiveness

Tauriel awoke the next day ready to go. She was gagged, her cloak covering her head, her upper body was tied up, but her legs were free.

She made sure a lot of guards were on patrol, then sighed to herself.

'Here goes nothing.' Tauriel breathed.

She kicked open the door and ran.

The elves spotted her quickly, yelling, "Secure the gate!"

Tauriel kept running. The elves drew their swords and attacked her. She dodged, and somersault kicked the elfes. They toppled over each other like dominoes. Tauriel stood up to combat with more. They surrounded her and slashed at her, yet she nimbly dodged them. Her feet were her only weapon, and her escape was working. Tauriel tripped a few other elves, and made her way to the door when an arrow whooshed through past her cloak, narrowly missing her head.

The elf guards around her drew their bows, ready to fire.

Tauriel turned to see Legolas. She prepared herself for his next arrow, yet he didn't fire. Legolas awaited her. He drew his dagger. She stared him in the eye. Her cloak shielded most of her face. She charged. Legolas did as well. Tauriel sidestepped as Legolas slashed at her. She kicked towards his leg, hoping to trip him, but he sidestepped too. They parted again. Legolas charged and swiped at her face. She leaned her head back just in time. The dagger took out her gag and cut her cheek slightly.

Legolas slashed at her chest and Tauriel somersaulted again and kicked him in the gut. He staggered a little. His dagger cut off her ropes and she was free.

Legolas smirked at her, "Now it's fair"

He dropped his dagger and kicked it aside. He prepared himself. Tauriel steadied herself too. She looked him over one last time, and charged him. She aimed a punch at his cheek, yet he caught her arm, spun around her and kicked her knees. Tauriel dropped. Legolas tried to jump on her, but she rolled over and got back up. Legolas prepared to charge again. Tauriel decided to make a run for it, like Thranduil had told her, and turned around sprinting towards the gate. Her fingers pushed on the door when another arrow flew, pinning her right sleeve to the door. Legolas walked swiftly to her, and tilted her head back with his dagger. She stayed still.

"Tell me, how did you manage to escape your dungeon?" Legolas challenged.

Tauriel did not respond.

Legolas tore her hood off. His face was filled with surprise.

"Tauriel?!" Legolas asked.

Before Tauriel could respond, an arrow flew, hitting her in the leg. Tauriel winced, her mind getting fuzzy.

Legolas looked around, seeing the elfs still ready to fire.

He commanded, _"Lower your bows!"_

The elves all lowered their bows except one, who thought Tauriel was supposed to be banished or dead. He took action and shot another arrow. It pierced Tauriels waist. She winced again, and fell; blacking out completely. The nearby guards, quickly arrested him, tying his body up with Elven rope, and confiscating his weapons.

Legolas caught Tauriel in shock. She was bleeding rather intensely. He quickly checked her pulse. It was fading. Legolas picked her up and glowered at the guards.

"Find a healer quick!" Legolas shouted and the servants scrambled off. Then Legolas turned to the guards.

_"Who did this." _The prince asked

The guards dragged forth the guard. Legolas immediately recognized him as the elf who led them home 2 nights ago.

_"Take him to see the king!" _Legolas commanded. He ran Tauriel to a healer.

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile, Thranduil was patiently waiting on his throne. He knew Lawrence was more daring than that of the other elves, and expected him to hurt Tauriel.

The elf guards dragged Lawrence in.

_"What do we have here?" _ Thranduil asked. Legolas walked back in now, his face pale.

The elf spoke, "I am innocent!"

"Innocent?! You locked Tauriel up, and almost killed her, and you think you're innocent?" Legolas yelled.

Thranduil spoke again, _"What is your name?"_

The elf replied, "Lawrence."

_"So tell me Lawrence, why did you hurt Tauriel?" _Thranduil asked.

_"I remember your command of Tauriel's banishment. You said she would be killed if she ever returned. You also wanted me to imprison her, so Legolas would never see her again." _Lawrence replied.

Legolas stood up, _"Lies!"_

Thranduil commanded, "Sit down Legolas." He turned to Lawrence, "Indeed I said that, but did you not hear that I changed my mind."

_"No... The last thing I heard was that you wanted Tauriel dead." _Lawrence defied.

Thranduil had had enough, _"Lock him up." _

Legolas turned to his father, "Did you really say that?"

Thranduil replied, "Yes but.."

"You put Tauriel in jail?!" Legolas yelled.

"Yes but..." Thranduil started again.

"How dare you!" Legolas turned to leave.

"Legolas stop!" Thranduil yelled.

Legolas halted, but did not turn around.

Thranduil sighed, "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please, hear me out. I am sorry I put Tauriel through all that, but I was wanting to help you. I want you to be happy with Tauriel now though, please consider forgiving me."

Legolas turned around, _"That decision is not my choice. It is Tauriel's. And I side with her." _And with that, Legolas stormed out.

LINEBREAK

A couple days later

Tauriel awoke in the healing room. Her wounds still throbbed a tad, but she felt fine

She sat up on her bed. The healer handed her some water. She took the glass, drank some, and left.

Tauriel made her way down to train.'I haven't shot arrows in quite awhile' She thought to herself.

Tauriel walked down to the armory to grab another bow and a quiver of arrows. She hung up some targets and shot arrows. She shot 10 times, only missing once. From a distance, she heard the releasing of a bow too and the noise of thudding arrows.

Tauriel grabbed her bow and arrows and crept quietly to the sound origin.

Legolas was training too. He shot quickly, hitting the center of the target every time.

Tauriel silently loaded an arrow, and crept up behind him. She released her bow, and her arrow soared, splitting through one of Legolas's arrows.

He whirled around. Tauriel smirked at Legolas.

He embraced her, "How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

_"Fine." _Tauriel smiled. She pulled away and drew her dagger. Legolas was taken aback.

_"Are you ready to lose this time?" _Tauriel smiled

_"You wish." _Legolas smirked, while unsheathing his dagger and they charged.

Their daggers clashed multiple times. Tauriel dodged all of Legolas's attacks, and managed to force him down on a knee. Their daggers clashed in an X shape again, Tauriel pushing hers towards Legolas's body. Then she did something Legolas didn't expect. She leaned in and kissed him. Legolas was surprised, but kissed her back. She quickly disarmed him, and spun around. Her dagger at his throat, and his dagger at his chest.

_"I win." _Tauriel smiled and handed back Legolas's dagger.

Legolas smirked, _"Fine, you got me, our fights are indeterminable though. Let's see if you can do it again." _He challenged._  
_

_"Oh I bet I can." _She shot back.

They got ready to go again, but were interrupted. A servant walked up to Tauriel, "The king would like to speak with you alone. Tauriel."

**Reviews please. Tell me how I'm doing on my writing please.**

**I hope you like it so far.**

**The next chapters will become more playful and competitive between Legolas and Tauriel. I just had to make a start **

**I want to hear from you guys more on my stories. Your reviews give me more confidence and motivation.**

**Critics/Advice/Ideas are welcome**

**Gcq9**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've started school, so the posting rate will decline. I hope you all understand. Thank you for your sincere reviews **

Star Light Star Bright

Tauriel was training with Legolas when an elf servant walked up to them both.

He bowed at Legolas, "The king would like to speak with you alone. Tauriel." Then the servant walked away.

Tauriel did not know what to feel. 'Fear?' Joy? Nervous? Angry?' All of her emotions swarmed through her head as she stood there with a rather blank face.

She lowered her head and turned to collect her bow and arrows, plucking the arrows out of the target with great speed. A firm hand touched Tauriel's shoulder, sending a cold shockwave down her back. She attemped to stay focused on removing every arrow.

The hand turned her body around. She stayed looking down, finding great interest in the wind blowing at the grass and the tiny bugs that crawled. Another hand made its way to her chin, lifting it so she had to look into the person's eyes she most did not desire to see right now. Legolas's icy blue eyes met her forest green. They stared for a split second before Tauriel spoke up.

_"Excuse me Prince, I have to go now. Nice training with you today."_ Tauriel said and brushed his hands off.

She pulled away and bowed awkwardly, then snatched her weapons, and jogged back into the palace, going faster and faster uncontrollably.

She was almost to the throne room when another hand stopped her, sending another icy shock down her back.

Legolas turned her around again, and said, "I'll be outside if you need me."

LINEBREAK

Tauriel entered the throne room.

Thranduil said, _"Ah Tauriel, I have been expecting you."_

Tauriel bowed, and said nothing.

Thranduil continued, "I wanted to say I am truly sorry for what I have put you through, and I hope you will forgive me."

Tauriel replied, "Is that all my lord?"

The king replied, "No but I'm expressing my dearest apologies to all my faults and your sufferings."

Tauriel said nothing. After a good maybe 20 minutes of awkward silence, Thranduil spoke again.

_"Well?"_

Tauriel replied,_ "I have not made up my mind?"_

Thranduil sighed, "Very well, you have all the time in the world. I am patient."

_"What else did you want to tell me my lord?"_

_"That I have invited you to dine with us tonight." _Thranduil replied

"My lord, I..."

"I insist! You should come tonight since you never do anyways..."

Tauriel nodded and turned around, heading out.

Thranduil said one more thing, "I have also restored your position as guard and replaced your room as well. I look forward to seeing you tonight."

Tauriel stepped out of the throne room. Legolas was waiting patiently, standing as still as a statue.

Personally Tauriel didn't want to go dine. She prefered weapons over sewing, outdoors over indoors, and causalities over formalities.

Legolas asked, "Did you forgive him?"

Tauriel blinked, "How did you know?"

_"My father asked for my forgiveness too a couple days ago. I said I would side with your choice."_

'Well thats just great, now I kind of have to forgive him.' Tauriel thought to herself. Not that she didn't want to, but she was confused, and needed time.

Legolas said again, "Well what did you say?"

"I said I needed more time to think." Tauriel replied

"You have all the time you need." Legolas responded.

'Yep he's got his father's wits' Tauriel thought to herself.

LINEBREAK

That night, Tauriel put on a stiff goldheadband, and changed into a sky blue flowing dress. She wore a scarf, with the ends draping down her back. She wore flats, sewn with white pearls. Tauriel hated her outfit. It limited her actions and casualities.

She sighed and walked out. 'Hopefully this is good enough.'

Tauriel made her way to the dining room. She saw Thranduil and smiled smally. He smiled back; Thranduil was wearing silky fine long silver robes that draped slightly when he walked. Legolas was there too, in a navy tunic. He noticed her almost immediately, thanks to his keen elf eyes, and headed over.

"You look..." He stumbled for the correct term.

Tauriel smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

After eating, Tauriel became tired of the noise, and decided to head outside. She sat on the balcony connected to her room and admired the beautiful stars.

Legolas was getting tired too. He noticed Tauriel was gone already, and headed outside too.

Tauriel enjoyed the gentle night winds blew across her face. How the moon and stars shone across her face.

A voice spoke up behind her, _"You're missing out on the wine and dances."_

_"I prefer outdoor better than indoors." _Tauriel replied.

Legolas sat next to her, "Me too."

There was a peaceful silence before Tauriel spoke again.

_"That star is beautiful, wild. Free to roam whilst providing light even in the darkest days." _She pointed at a bright star.

Legolas murmured quietly,_"Quite like you."_

Tauriel smiled smally to herself, trying to hold back her blush.

They enjoyed the natural surroundings around them. Legolas caressed her cheek gently, his hand lukewarm. Despite its warmth, it still sent some shivers down Tauriel's spine. As the moon finally appeared, the beautiful silvery light shone as Tauriel's lips met with Legolas's again. The magnificent night lights shining on their faces.

LINEBREAK

Thranduil noticed both Legolas and Tauriel were gone, so he called a servant.

_"I'd like you to find out what Legolas is doing. Do not disturb them though."_

The servant bowed. He tiptoed into Tauriels room, and saw Legolas sitting with Tauriel as they gazed at stars.

The servant attempted to tiptoe away, but Legolas had to have keen elf ears too. He turned his head slightly to see the elf, but ignored it quickly, then turned back to the sky.

LINEBREAK

Thranduil awaited patiently for his servant to return. After 5 minutes, he reported back.

"Tauriel and Legolas are stargazing outside. Should I call them in my lord?"

Thranduil thought for a moment, then sighed, "No leave them be."

Legolas and Tauriel retired rather early back to their chambers. She embraced him once more as he whispered.

_"You look elegant." _Legolas seemed to have finally found the word he was looking for.

Tauriel smirked, _"You're not so bad yourself."_

**Reviews please**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Comment any ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into this story as the chapters come.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Gcq9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really really busy with all the school homework :P**

**But anyways here's chapter 10**

**I based it off of another one of Thranduil's quotes; they keep giving me ideas... But please comment some of your ideas so I can try adding them as this story goes**

Evil Rises

60 years later

Sauron was becoming stronger. Evil grew as he gained strength everyday. Mirkwood was becoming infested with orcs. They were gathering an army, and wanted to bring down the kingdom. Orcs and spiders reproduced more and more

LINEBREAK

Thranduil spoke _"I thought I ordered you to rid those nests two moons ago."_

_"We did but there are more to come." _Tauriel responded

A guard walked over _"My lord, the trees are burning 10 miles deep into the forest; we see a smoke cloud."_

_"Somethings funny in those woods maybe we should look at it." _ Tauriel suggested.

Thranduil's eyes widened, "I want the guards outside doubled, no one moves unless I hear of it... No one leaves, and no one enters this kingdom."

Tauriel protested"May I take some guards to scout the smoke?"

"Its merely orc reproduction Tauriel." the king snapped wisely.

"And no. That would not be wise."He continued after a brief silence.

"But from the looks of it, they might be organizing an army my lord!" Tauriel argued.

The king thought for a moment, _"Very well, take some elite soldiers to scout the woods. Rid all those foul spiders and destroy their nests. I want you to return by nightfall."_

Tauriel bowed and headed to the armory. She found Legolas training some soldiers. He saw her quickly, smiled, and motioned her to come over.

Tauriel restocked her arrows and walked over to him, _"I'm taking 30 elite soldiers from your group, if you don't mind." _She said quickly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, _"Why?"_

_"To get rid of the spider's and their nests." _Tauriel said irritably, with a fiery glint in her eyes.

_"And?"_

_"Nothing else."_

_"Tauriel I can see it in your eyes, what else are you hiding?" _Legolas sighed

_"Scouting the smoke fume area."_ Tauriel snapped, wanting to go.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel, Legolas, and the troops walked out the gate, but were stopped by guards.

_"Thranduil knows we're leaving and we'll be back by nightfall." _Tauriel spoke quickly.

The guards nodded and opened the gate.

Tauriel and her spies moved silently through the trees, easily finding the spider nests. There were over a hundred new nests, but no spiders were in sight.

"They must be part of the army too." She muttered to herself.

Legolas heard her, and commanded surprisingly, _"Set all these nests on fire!"_

Tauriel widened her eyes and turned to him, "Are you crazy, that will attract all the spiders back!" She loudly whispered.

"Which we will ambush and slay them all." he smirked at her expression.

The spider nests were all on fire, and soon enough, the giant foul creatures were crawling back. Tauriel analyzed them, there were at least 100 more than last time she saw them and encountered the dwarves.

_"We will need to kill them quickly, before the orcs get suspicious." _She whispered to the other elves.

"I'll challenge you to a contest..." Legolas started, a playful, yet determined look in his blue eyes.

Tauriel's lips curved into a smile as her eyes narrowed competitively. Before Legolas could finish she quickly loaded her bow and fired 3 quick arrows.

Smirking as she leapt down from her tree, she shot back, _"You're on!" _a motivated glint in her emerald eyes as she drew her daggers.

The other elves fired more arrows, slaying many spiders while in the trees before jumping down themselves.

Legolas shot many arrows too before leaping down. The spiders were attempting to flee, but Tauriel shouted over the noise, "Surround them!"

Leoglas jumped down directly onto a spider's back, and fired quick shots. He hopped on the backs of the creatures like stepping stones, killing them either with his dagger or bow. In no time, spider carcasses were everywhere; all of them were eliminated.

Legolas strolled cockily over to Tauriel, "How many?"

She smirked, "Fifty"

"Hmm not bad, you tied with me for once." Legolas said, acting surprised.

Tauriel smirked this time, _"No its you that usually loses to me, so good job to you."_

Before Legolas could reply, they heard the thundering noise of unmistakable orc wolves

_"Quick, hide in the trees, do not fire unless I command!" _Legolas directed as they all scrambled up the tall concealing trees.

Sure as Tauriel suspected, it was an orc pack.

The orc leader approached the dead carcasses and mumbled, _"Elves! Quick, they have suspected us. We must strike tonight and surprise them. Master will award us after Smaug destroys Laketown, and all light fades!"_

**(A.N. Sorry I'm just guessing that orc language is the same as Elvish)**

They rode away into the depths of the forest. Once they were out of elf sight, Tauriel commanded, _"Back to the kingdom quick!"_

They reached the gates at dusk and quickly rushed to report to Thranduil.

LINEBREAK

"What!" Thranduil exclaimed as Tauriel and Legolas reported the news.

"Father, they are going to attack tonight. We need to get ready." Legolas replied.

Thranduil was silent, thinking deeply. He finally mumbled, "So the Dark Lord is back... War will begin again."

**Hey thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry if your disappointed about it but I'm skipping the Smaug battle part. I'll be writing about the war next chapter and then jump into more of the LOTR the fellowship in Rivendell. So sorry hobbit fans, but there no more coming from Bilbo and the dwarves and Laketown.**

**But yea please review! They make me happy and excited to continue my story! You guys rock!:)**

**Gcq9**


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving

Legolas and Tauriel rushed to the armory to grab weapons. They gave everybody arrows and a bow, the awaited the king's command. Legolas positioned the soldiers on the gate, and headed inside to finish up. Them the elves waited the most horrid hours of their lives. Hours to think of death, love, pasts, and futures.

Thranduil told Tauriel _"We will get aid from Rivendell in approximately 5-6 days. Until then, we must hold them off."_

That night Tauriel sat in her room, waiting for a horn to announce the kingdoms possible doom. But none came... Legolas sat with her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they gazed at the stars once more.

_"Are you nervous?" _Legolas touched her pale skin ands stroked Tauriel's fiery hair

_"A little bit, but I am ready" _Tauriel said as boldly as possible.

"Me too" Legolas sighed.

Tauriel could feel herself drifting off; she was tired, but managed to keep her eyes focused on a single star.

The horn never sounded, and Tauriel soon found herself falling asleep into Legolas's strong arms. It was already dawn and she was quite worn out.

Tauriel dreamed of Elrond aiding Mirkwood. The orcs hadn't come dream shifted, showing a giant fiery eye and these figures cloaked in black, along with 2 mini hobbits, headed towards Mount Doom. Tauriel longed to find out more but found herself shaken awake by legolas.

"What happened?" She mumbled, then sat up on her bed, _"Are the orcs here?!"_

Legolas shook his head "No but I want you to come with me." He said in a commanding matter.

"What's going on?" Tauriel questioned suspiciously.

"Just come on a walk with me" Legolas sighed

LINEBREAK

Tauriel and Legolas were walking around the palace. She noticed the guards were still alert and prepared.

_"Father spoke with me yesterday night. He is convinced that the Dark Lord is back." _Legolas started.

Tauriel nodded and waited patiently.

_"Lord Elrond has sent his reinforcements to aid us, but is also summoning a Council of Elders to meet about the recent peculiarities. Father needs to stay, so he is sending me to represent and go to Rivendell." _Legolas finished.

"I understand." Tauriel replied quietly.

"So I am sorry but I have to leave today and go meet Elrond. Rivendell is far."

Tauriel managed a nod. Legolas picked up his weapons, and she walked with him over to the stables.

They reached the stables quickly.

Legolas hugged Tauriel tightly, _"I have a feeling this won't be over so quickly."_

Tauriel replied naturally, _"I'll wait for you"_

The prince paused a little, and there was an awkward silence between the 2 elves.

Finally Legolas spoke up again, "I talked to Thranduil already and he's approved of this. Treat it as a promise that I will come back..." Legolas stuttered a little and pulled out a ring.

This took Tauriel by surprise. He waited patiently for her answer whilst Tauriel just gazed in awe.

'No, no way would the prince of Mirkwood pledge himself to me... I'm... This can't be happening.' Tauriel's thoughts rushed through her mind.

She just gazed at the ring. It gleamed a shiny white gold, with a gargantuan pearl and a few small circular diamonds on the sides. Tauriel admired it for a good couple minutes, finally taking it gently from his hand. He slipped it on her finger-it fit perfectly.

Tauriel stared into Legolas's eyes and replied finally, "I look forward to your return... love" It was a first for her using that word.

Legolas smiled and their lips met gently before he mounted his horse, gave one good last glance at Tauriel, then galloped out.

6 days later...

Tauriel focused her head on training, and preparing herself for battle. The smoke fumes grew wider and the air more foggy as the days passed. She wore her promise ring with pride.

That afternoon, Elrond's soldiers arrived.

Thranduil rushed out to greet them, _"Thank Elrond for sending you; you are most welcome. But I fear battle will soon be among us."_

The elves nodded.

Later that night.

Tauriel spent her night stargazing again. The combined bright light of the stars and crescent moon soothed her. She found herself drifting again when a real horn sounded this time, followed by a disgusting roar of unmistaken orcs.

Tauriel jumped up, snatched her bow, arrows, and daggers, and rushed up to the palace gate. The elves were already prepared. Elrond's soldiers positioned themselves along the guard towers and readied themselves for battle. Tauriel glanced down at the orcs; there were too many to count, and about half of Mirkwood's forest was burned down.

The fate of Mirkwood... was soon to be announced.

**Yea so I hoped you liked it. Sorry that was kind of a short chapter. I'll try to update quickest by next weekend. Sorry but I have basketball season and 2 games this week, plus school homework and another story to write about.**

**Thanks for your understanding.**

**Don't forget to pop a quick/long review of your choice in that box down there:)**

**Gcq9**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I had a really busy week of school basketball and homework so sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated in like forever.:P**

**But anyway heres the next chapter:) **

**This is the meeting scene for Fellowship of the Ring. So please forgive me if I screw up on some of the order of events or quotes of characters.**

**But yea... I hope you like it**

Separate Adventures

After six long days of weary travel, Legolas finally made it to Rivendell in 2 pieces. That is him and his horse. He entered the kingdom and seeked to greet focused his mind on his tasks, not as much on Tauriel.

Elrond greeted him instead, finding him first.

_"Welcome Legolas." _his witty voice said. Legolas turned around to see Elrond. He bowed and smiled.

_"Come most of us have arrived." _Elrond continued.

Legolas sat inn a chair next to 2 other elves. He saw quite a few different species, a wizard, a hobbit, elves, dwarves, and some men.

He quickly analyzed then paused, looking at the man.

'No it can't be him' he thought.

The man looked over and dipped his head at Legolas, smiling.

'Aragorn' Legolas breathed to himself. Then Elrond joined and started out with an intro.

Legolas zoned out on Elrond's speech, his mind distant wondering how Mirkwood was.

A phrase caught his attention when Lord Elrond declared, "Frodo! Bring forth the ring."

Legolas snapped back out of his daydream and looked as the little hobbit placed a gleaming gold ring on thetable.

**(A.N. I'm skipping some details because I have 2 scenes to include in this chapter... Like jumping back and forth both sides from Legolas and Tauriel.)**

"So this is the one ring..." A man spoke,"Well let us use it against Sauron and the orcs!"

Aragorn stood up, "No! The ring responds to the dark lord only!"

Elrond spoke again "You have only 1 choice, the ring must be destroyed."

The miniature dwarf stood up, gripping his ax, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said gruffly.

Legolas halfly zoned out again, and next thing he knew, the chubby fat dwarf had taken foolish action to attempt to destroy the ring. But as his ax contacted the ring, he fell over; the blade of his weapon in shards.

'Foolish Dwarf!' Legolas thought to himself as his eyes widened at the dwarf.

"The ring must be taken up to Mount Doom and cast into the forges!"Elrond summarized.

Next thing Legolas knew again, a heated argument broke out. Mostly the filthy dwarf and Boromir yelling at the elves. legolas stood up as well, noticing Gandalf and Elrond sighing in irritation.

A small voice then boomed, "I will take it!"

All heads turned to the little hobbit once more.

"I will take the ring to Mordor..." Frodo stated again, "But I do not know the way."

"I can serve as your guide." Gandalf spoke up too and stood up beside Frodo

Aragorn walked up as well.

"I'm coming too. If by my life or death I can protect you. You have my sword." Aragorn knelt down at the mini hobbit.

Legolas felt the need to step up too.

He said, "And my bow." Legolas strolled gracefully up to the courageous hobbit.

There was a brief pause before he same gruff dwarvish voice piped in again, "And my ax!"

Leoglas glared as the dwarf walked up to the fellowship.

'Gee he looks awfully like that hideous goblin mutant creature Gimli those filthy dwarves showed me a couple decades ago...' Legolas thought to himself.

Soon enough, the Fellowship had been decided and they ended up setting off with three extra hobbits and one more man...

LINEBREAK

Tauriel readied herself for pretty much the fight of her life. The orcs were mainly positioned at the main gate, but Taruiel's vision caught sight of some orcs also attempting to cross in the back, through the river gate in which the dwarves had escaped a few months ago.

Tauriel commanded Elrond's soldiers to follow her back to secure and patrol the palace all around. Sure enough, orcs were already starting to climb through the brick wall, shooting down all the current guards. Tauriel and her reinforcements concealed themselves in the bushes and readied their bows. once all the guards on their side were dead, the orcs passed by her bush.

She released her arrow and jumped out, her arrow piercing through 2 orcs.

elrond's soldiers fought on a rather different style. They were more witty and conservative, easily killing up to even 3 orcs with one arrow. They fought more in hand to hand combat, and were both quick, and smart.

Tauriel prefered fighting with daggers too. She fired around 3 more arrows, then drew her weapons and charged. She quickly knifed an orc in the face. Sensing heavy footsteps behind, Tauriel stuck her other dagger out behind her, not even bothering to look as she stabbed another orc. Tauriel turned and kicked the orcs into the river. A soldier opened the gate, sending some dead orcs flowing out of the kingdom. Tauriel fought with so much speed that she soon developed a sorta routing of something close to spin, dodge, stab, slash, enough, there were only about 2 orcs remaining. Elrond's reinforcement troops were all still alive and moved to aid the main gate. Tauriel stabbed another orc and kicked it into the reddish river. she sighed, relaxing a tad, but then heard the final orc sneaking upon her again. She spun and slashed quick as light, cutting the orc's gut clean into 2 pieces. It fell backwards into the river.

Tauriel exhaled through her nose, catching a quick breath, then closed the gate and headed back to the main gate as well.

The orc army had ladders readied and had started to climb p them. Tauriel shot more arrows, bringing down many, but the orcs still made it up their walls.

They roared, "Kill the sheelf! Kill her!"

The battle raged through the entire night. Most orcs turned their attention to Tauriel. She armed herself and fought back tirelessly, but soon; they surrounded her. Tauriel found herself stuck in a corner. She took out her daggers and stuck her hands out, stabbing 2. Tauriel then spun quickly around multiple times, like a ballerina. Her daggers sliced through most of the orcs. One of her daggers, however, got stuck in some armor. She stopped to pull it out, but another orc snuck up on her, his sword aiming straight for her heart...

LINEBREAK

Legolas himself was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well actually their whole crew was.

They were supposedly lost in the mines of Moria... Thanks to Frodo's decision and Gandalf's lackk of memory.

Things were going downhill for both the elves...

**Reviews please.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry if I moved to fast. I want to sum up the adventures asap so the reunion will come soon!:)**

**But yea peace out guys and gals:)**

**Gcq9**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so I figured I could fit another chapter in since its MLK and I have no school. But anyways enjoy.**

**There may be up to another 5 chapters before the reunion so just a heads up**

**quick authors note-I'm going to write more on Tauriel rather than Legolas since there's movies already of his adventures already. But I'll give Linebreaks to indicate where he approximately indicate where he is on his adventure**

Boy Issues

The sword aimed straight towards Tauriel's heart was soon replaced by a sickening slice of flesh.

Tauriel turned behind her to see a guard. It was Rhadondiel **(A.N. Made up elf name that I own for once..) **She saw under his helmet. He dipped his head and she dipped hers in return of gratitude.

It was nearly down and the orc numbers had decreased. Tauriel fought alongside Rhadondiel as they minimized the orc army. Surprisingly, not many elves were killed. The orcs were very unexperienced, being only up to 5 days old maximum. By noon, Tauriel was quite worn out, but their kingdom was secured, and surely no more orcs would come soon. She returned to the armory to reorganize and check on all the guards.

WHen everything had calmed down, Tauriel bathed and napped on her bed, her ring of reminder secured onto her finger.

Tauriel only slept for 2 hours, feeling quite reenergized honestly. Elves only required a few mandatory hours of sleep. Thranduil had summoned her into the throne room again.

_"My lord," _Tauriel bowed.

_"How are the guards?" _The king questioned.

_"Good, Rhadondiel fought especially well. He saved my life." _Tauriel responded.

"Hmm. I should reward him then." Thranduil thought to himself, before replying, "Good. By the way, we are celebrating tonight. I am organizing a banquet along with a dance to celebrate our victory and gratitude towards Elrond's soldiers."

Tauriel bowed and exited the throne room. She reluctantly changed into a sequinned silver gown. She curled her hair in ringlets, and fixed it into a high ponytail. Tauriel wore matching silver bracelets and a shiny circlet. She then headed down to the dining room, her dress flowing smoothly.

She ate quickly and naturally left the feast early. She sat outside, gazing peacefully in the distance. Another elf joined her, one that was very fond of her... One that she did not know would soon try and take her into becoming his.

The guard walked over to Tauriel, "Nice day huh." he said

Tauriel turned her head around to see Rhadondiel walking up to her.

"Yes" she said abruptly, "You fought well today." She twiddled her fingers.

Rhadondiel smiled, "Thanks"

There was an odd silence between the two elleths before he spoke up again. "Care for a friendly dance inside?"

Rhadondiel actually wanted much more but he figured that was a good first step.

Tauriel thought for a second before responding, "Sure... Why not."

They walked back inside together. Rhadondiel took her hands and they glided gracefully together. His tunic brushed lightly and her gown draped elegantly against the floor. After a while Tauriel was starting to feel awkward because Rhadondiel was staring intensely at her.

He broke the awkward silence with an awkwarder comment "You look beautiful." He stuttered.

Tauriel mumbled, "Thanks" making a mental thought that this was the final song they would dance to.

Rhadond was going more serious now. He placed his firm (But not as gentle or strong as Legolas) arms against her waist. She pulled away.

Tauriel spoke, "I'm sorry if you misunderstood, but this is only a friendly dance. Nothing more." She clarified.

_"I understand" _Rhadondiel was so intoxicated by her beauty he couldn't help but lean in and peck her on the cheek. Thankfully for him, Thranduil did not see.

Tauriel jerked away even more and pushed him off in a little disgust "I have a boyfriend." She added, enforcing the commanding captain tone.

"Really..." He replied absentmindedly and admired her jewelry. His eyes widened at the ring on her finger.

"Wait your betrothed?!" He stuttered.

"Yes!" Taureil replied. There was another brief silence again before she said, _"I have to go."_

With that Tauriel turned and retired to her chambers. She did not want everybody to know she was betrothed to Legolas. First, it would create a lot of jealousy from the other elven ladies, and stir more annoying questions from Rhadondiel.

Rhadondiel was standing by himself, yet he was determined. Being only 292 years old, he thought ridiculously, 'I can probably still get her, its not like she's betrothed to the prince or something. He would be too good for her... I just need to train and then confront her fiance in a competition!'

Little did he know his ridiculous plan would eventually ruin his life.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel decided to change and shoot more arrows. For some reason it calmed her. Plus, the wind would blow off the greasy, alchoholic-scented texture Rhadondiel instilled on her cheek.

She shot arrows and threw daggers at targets. Each dagger sprialed through the air, making its way to the center of the target, and almost ripping the entire canvas. She trained for the remainder of the night. When the sun rose again, Tauriel collected some equipment, then headed to go train her guards.

**Sorry I'm going through writers block again...**

**So that chapter wasn't as good as I liked.**

**But please review.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Gcq9**


	14. Chapter 14

**Its finally the weekend! So I can add another chapter...**

More Boy Issues

Tauriel did an inspection on her guards before starting their training session.

_"Today, you will spar with swords." _she commanded, ignoring Rhadondiel's stares.

"Try to work on partying and dodging with your feet today. The first one with his sword at the opponents throat wins." She finished

The guards nodded and began training; Rhadondiel sliced maliciously with his sword and had his opponent disarmed in no time. Tauriel observed his moves; he fought quite differently, using more of his strength than his wits.

A servant walked up to her, "The king wishes to speak with Rhadondiel." He bowed

Tauriel nodded and waved him off. She turned to Rhadondiel, "The king wants to speak with you" she commanded.

He nodded, sheathed his sword, and headed over to the throne room.

Rhadondiel's thoughts were racing _'What does the king need to see me for?' _He wondered

He walked into the throne room and bowed. Thranduil was sitting on his throne, wearing magnificent robes and his crown.

"Ahh Rhadondiel, I have been expecting you." he said.

"My lord." Rhadondiel bowed once more.

"Tauriel said you fought well yesterday and even saved her life." Thranduil said. _"Is that so?"_

_"Yes" _he stuttered, "_but Tauriel flatters me."_

_"I want to express my gratitude and reward you with one wish." _Thranduil looked at the guard; his old grey eyes were analytic and mesmerizing.

"Well..."

"Go on, whoever would you like to marry, you have my permission." Thranduil already seemed to read his mind and waved him off.

"I uhh. Thank you my lord." Rhadondiel bowed again, his heart racing.

He had a plan; he would challenge Tauriel's fiance whoever he was to a fight over her. But first, he wanted some clues.

Rhadondiel walked back to Tauriel "Would you introduce me to your fiance?" he said cockily

The question slightly took Tauriel by surprise. She answered "You should know him... He is away right now and I will wait til he returns... Why?"

"Oh nothing, I want to challenge this elf when he gets back to see if he's actually good enough for you." He replied rudely.

Tauriel stifled her laugh "He will turn you to dirt. If anything it's me that isn't good enough."

Rhadondiel kept his face hard. His insides blazed with a fiery determined attitude to win over Tauriel, and he craved the day this oh so talented 'fighter' would return

4 months later.

Rhadondiel had been working his tail off. He always struggled more in fighting, but the moves were coming along. Finally in training, he wanted to challenge Tauriel. He already beat all the other guards and was quite ready to challenge the captain.

Tauriel's life was quite pointless. everyday, she developed a basic routine of eat, train, bathe, nap, and stargaze. She only switched to going 3 times a week to train her guards. The remaining 4 days she trained on her own and started a diary.

She did not speack to Rhadondiel and completely ignored his cockiness and the rumors that spread among the guards that Rhadondiel would beat her fiance.

_'Huh,maybe he might stand a chance with Legolas going easy.' _She thought to herself as she twisted her ring and headed down to train the guards.

The guards were already working on archery and sparring. Tauriel gripped her bow and walked around to inspect their form. A voice that she greatly despised now spoke behind her.

"Captain, I have a request." Rhadondiel's bold voice boomed.

_'Gosh he needs to become mature!' _Tauriel rolled her eyes and turned around, saying nothing.

"Will you help and spar with me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "And why is it you need me to help you?" she shot back suspiciously.

"The other guards are no match for me anymore." he commented boldly.

"Such a boastful elf huh... Very well. No funny business." Tauriel drew her dagger.

Rhadondiel nodded. His readied his dagger and charged. Their fight was quite heated. However, in about 20 seconds, Tauriel had disarmed him, and had both her and his weapon in an x formation at his neck.

"I see your skills have not caught up to your tongue yet. _How old are you?" _She demanded.

"292"

"Ahh so your young age also explains the immature boldness and stupidity." She returned him his weapon. "Keep training!"

And with that, Tauriel left Rhadondiel quite embarrassed. He angrily snatched up his dagger and started training again, his determination and hatred increasing towards Tauriel's 'loverboy'

_'I shall win, beat him through trickery. I may be young, but I am brave!' _He muttered as he slashed with his dagger through the dummies.

Rhadondiel was probably the most immature unelvish elf Tauriel has seen.

LINEBREAK

Meanwhile, Legolas was on the chase for the hobbits Pippin and Merry, who had been kidnapped by the Uruck-hais.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Pop a review please!:) They mean alot to me and I love reading them**

**But yea thanks for reading.**

**Gcq9**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. I have the next three chapters already written out. I just need to type them into the document thing... But that takes more time than I expected... But yea my typing skills are coming along. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Change of Life

3 months later

Tauriel coped with Rhadondiel's annoyingness. She only blew her anger out once. but managed to hold in her emotions other times since she was older and more mature.

Rhadondiel, obviously not raised correctly, was culturally a disappointment to the kingdom of Mirkwood. He acted nothing like an elf leader. He flirted with Tauriel everyday, which she coped with.

But today he discovered her angry side.

Rhadondiel asked Tauriel to spar with him again. She agreed annoyingly, but always went extra hard on him. However, today he had the courage to tauntt her about Legolas.

"Why won't you tell me who your fiance is?" he questioned as he dodged Tauriel's attacks.

She said nothing, but kicked him hard in the gut. He staggered back, but managed to stand back up.

"You're afraid I'm going to find him huh!" He taunted continuously. "You've bluffed him to protect him so you can stall. He's probably weak as a pulp! Just another normal Silvan elf!"

Tauriel's eyes blazed as she heard his words. She clashed daggers again with Rhadondiel, and slapped him as he utilized strength to lean in. Shethen kicked him over and had him disarmed; her dagger at his throat.

"You can taunt me all you want, but don't talk about him. He s mature, elegant, and quite vicious when it comes to fighting. I don't speak his name to honor him and our relationship."

Tauriel was still determined on letting Legolas announce their betrothal. But she was angry. No elf would gossip like such a guard just did. She stalked off into the woods to take a long walk and break from the elved. The nature calmed her and seemed more matching for her actions.

She missed Legolas and hoped for his soon return.

Rhadondiel was still deeply in love with Tauriel. Even if she dissed him, elves fall hard when they fall in love.

Tauriel did not return until the next day. She hunted down some small game for food and spent the night stargazing.

She returned at dawn, and decided to take a nap. her walk was quite peaceful; so peaceful that she soon took walks on a daily basis; training in the morning and walkng the woulds around the nature for the remainder of day. However, this soon began to worry Thranduil. He summoned her one morning after she had woken up.

LINEBREAK

_"Why do you constantly leave?" _He questioned.

Honestly, Tauriel left because she could avoid Rhadondiel, and everybody else...

But she answered "I enjoy nature's presence"

Thranduil was unconvinced; he thought of Tauriel as his own kin, now that she was betrothed to his son and she had forgiven him.

"It seems like something's bugging you" Thranduil read her facial expression.

_"Nothings wrong... I'm fine..." _Tauriel didn't know if she was trying to convince the king or herself.

Thranduil let it pass "Very well. Just know that I am concerned for you. I promised Legolas to watch over you while he was gone."

Tauriel nodded and walked out of the throne room. She headed over to train the guards. This had gone from her favorite time of day to least favorite. Tauriel kept a hard face all the time, adjusting the guards' shooting form here and there. She completely ignored Rhadondiel and shook her head slowly when he offered himself to spar.

Finally after her training was done, she packed some equipment and set out again

In the woods, Tauriel's spirit came alive. She walked joyfully around, enjoying the animal sounds and wind. Ever since they had rid the spiders, Tauriel noticed Mirkwood was coming back to life again. Trees blossomed petite petals of vivid color and grew foliage leaves. The songs of mockingbirds and other chirps filled the woods. Tauriel found a high oak tree. She climbed up it and settled; the view of the sky and sunset was good. When the sun set, the moon arose, shining against her face. The stars glistened a pure silver; each twinkled like the diamonds on her ring. Tauriel smiled happily as she fell into a light sleep; her bow and arrows attatched to her back and her hair blowing wildly.

**Read and Review!**

**Sorry nothing really exciting has happened.**

**Next chapters the reunion though- the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**But yes please please review! You don't know how much they mean to me when you compliment/criticize my story or writing**

**Gcq9**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys... Heres the chapter youve all been waiting for.**

**I have a 2 hour delay so I thought I could start the next chapter**

Reunited

It had been 10 months already since Legolas left.

Tauriel had spent most of her time in the woods; only reporting back on the days it was mandatory to train her guards. She had a couple targets in her tote that she used to train herself.

That morning Tauriel reluctantly headed back to check on her guards. Her eye caught onto Rhadondiel. His forearms were very husky, and he had clearly been lifting weights training.

As usual, he asked Tauriel to spar with him; she said yes, since he looked quite determined.

She admitted he was strong, and fought more manly than elvish. Tauriel still managed to beat Rhadondiel though. But as she sheathed her dagger, his coarse hands touched her shoulder.

She cringed and tensened uncomfortably

"Why is it that you wander off everyday?" He asked rather impolitely

She ignored him and commanded, _"You should get back to training."_

Tauriel knew Mirkwood outside in now. She discovered shortcuts, water sources, and comfy trees as time passed.

Thranduil had sent secret spies to check on her.

They reported back to him saying along the lines of "She often sits in a tree, then trains, and stargazes whilst touching her ring."

From the reports Thranduil summarized that Tauriel was probably just lonely.

3 months later.

Legolas had successfully finished him mission. Aragorn became king of Gondor, and Frodo and the hobbits returned to the shire. It was time for him to come home as well.

He bid farewell to his now good friend Gimli, then set abode on hs horse.

In another week, Legolas had reached Mirkwood once more.

It was dark, almost midnight, and as usual, Tauriel was in the woods.

When the guards saw him they sounded the horn, "The prince is home!"

He was greeted by many elves. Thranduil walked out and smiled at him.

"Welcome back son!" He said calmly.

Legolas smiled; all was good now. he searched the crowd for a particular elf, but did not find her.

Legolas walked with the king to the throne room, asking eagerly "Where is Tauriel?"

Thranduil sighed, "She has isolated herself, dwelling somewhere in the woods. _She only comes back like every 5 days to train our guards."_

LINEBREAK

Tauriel was deep in the woods; she was settled in a tall oak tree whereas the flowers were starting to bloom again and the light of Mirkwood was coming back.

LINEBREAK

Legolas wanted to head into the woods, but Thranduil suggested he wait til morning. Legolas reluctantly agreed. On his way to his chambers, quite a few ladies greeted him.

Legolas quickly napped for around 3 hours, then awoke. The sun was just rising. For some reason, he had a feeling he knew where Tauriel was. Legolas grabbed his weapons (just in case) and headed out.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel had also fallen into a light sleep. When she awoke, she slid down and began her daily walk. However, halfway through it, Tauriel felt as ifshe was being followed. She stopped and turned around; there was nobody. Tauriel realized she was in part of the previous spider colonies; she sighed and continued walking.

A voice spoke up from behind, "Don't you find these woods a tad lonely sometimes?"

Tauriel spun around. It was Legolas. She was speechless and stared in awe. His hair was an inch longer; his muscles were way more toned; he seemed to look slightly older; his icy eyes both serious yet humorous.

Legolas walked slowly towards her, his boots lightly cracking the dirt. Tauriel stood there motionless. She was thunderstruck.

_'Is it really him? I must be dreaming' _She thought to herself

When Legolas was 2 steps away from her he paused and their eyes met...

He suddenly lunged forward, contacting his lips with hers. She laughed for the first time in a year as Legolas hoisted her body up and spun around. They kissed again after he put her down

**(A.N. Like LOTR Arwen and Aragorns reunion)**

Legolas gently laced is fingers into hers, feeling her ring.

"You still have it." He said gently, rather relieved.

She smiled, "I told you I could wait" but her face fell slightly.

Legolas asked, "Why do you wander these woods so often now?"

Honestly, Tauriel had no answer. She said nothing as they walked hand in hand back to the kingdom.

_"Did something occur while I was gone? Did we lose someone in the battle of orcs?" _Legolas asked.

Tauriel shook her head, "Quite the opposite" Just thinking of Rhadondiel tempted her to ball her fists.

Legolas noticed her facial expression and sensed something was wrong. He decided to not antagonize her at the moment.

Legolas told her about his adventures: the Balrog, orcs, Battle of Helms Deep, and all his other encounterings.

When he finished Tauriel chuckled, "You seem done with orcs now huh?"

He laughed.

Tauriel smiled rather sadly, they had reached the kingdom again "I need to go train the guards."

Legolas nodded understandingly, "I sought to go to the throne room too."

They embraced quickly, and Tauriel left to train. She was in a happier mood, but that changed quickly.

LINEBREAK

During sparring, another servant came to Tauriel as they were finishing up.

The servant bowed, "The king wants to see Rhadondiel."

Rhadondiel overheard and nodded at the servant. he packed his things, glanced at Tauriel once more, then left.

LINEBREAK

Thranduil still hadn't heard Rhadondiel's wish yet.

Legolas sat with him in the throne room; he was quite bored,, but that was what Thranduil had asked.

Rhadondiel walked slowly into the throne room.

Thranduil asked once more, "So Rhadondiel, have you made up your mind yet about my offer?"

Rhadondiel paused, glancing at Legolas, "Well there is one... She's beautiful... One I would die for."

Thranduil waited patiently for his name answer...

After a couple minutes he and Legolas said in unison, _"Well?"_

_"Tauriel! I want to pledge my life and undying eternity love to Tauriel" _Rhadondiel said hopefully.

**Well thats it for now...**

**I have all the chapters already written, I just have to type them into the doc manager.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Heads up-things get really intense soon. But yea thanks for reading.**

**Please pop a review or more in that box down there. They mean alot and make me motivated to update faster.**

**Gcq9**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm glad you are liking the story so far**

**I am so happy for all the positive reviews on this story**

**Unfortunately, I have this story all ready planned; Legolas will blow up at Rhadondiel later...**

**But enjoy this chapter-its quite long:P**

Challenged

Legolas's eyes widened slightly. He was matre enough to not react vigorously. Thranduil glanced at him, but Legolas's expression was hard. There was an extremely awkward silence.

Thraduil spoke finally "You do know she is betrothed right?"

Legolas wasn't surprised. Not that many elves can resist Tauriel. There were plenty of elves that liked him and Tauriel hadn't said a single objection.

Rhadondiel said nothing. After long enough, Thranduil waved him down again.

LINEBREAK

After training, Tauriel had retired to her chambers as well; she sat on her bed, writing a diary entry. After a while someone knocked.

"Come in" Tauriel said.

Legolas walked in. He sat down next to her.

_"Tell me what's wrong?" _He could tell from her emotions.

"Nothing's wrong... I'm fine." Tauriel turned to him, surprised.

Legolas paused, "Father told me you've been wandering off..." He said kindlyand stroked her long fiery hair.

"I just like nature..."Tauriel made an excuse.

_"I know your holding something back love." _He said.

_'Why is he so good at reading people' _Tauriel was slightly irritated.

"Training went well today... The guards are getting great at shooting now and their sparring has improved so-"

"Don't change the topic Tauriel." Legolas commanded.

Tauriel stayed silent, saying nothing.

Meanwhile, Rhadondiel went to search for Tauriel. He found her chambers. Rhadondiel heard a conversation going on. He crept up quietly against the door to eavesdrop-very immature of the elf.

He heard an unmistakable voice of Legolas sigh, "Tauriel! As your prince, friend, and fiance, I truely care about this and am commanding you to answer me!"

Rhadondiel gasped, then backed away. He hurriedly tiptoed out of the area.

_'Shes engaged to the prince?! How is that possible! Her, a lowly silvan elf!' _His thoughts streamed

_'I shall challenge him. Its the only way' _Rhadondiel muttered to himself before grabbing his weapons and heading out once more to train.

Tauriel replied, "Honestly Legolas, I am fine. The nature in the woods is growing back, and I enjoy taking walks."

Legolas sighed; he knew that wasn't the truth. He decided to give her some more time. Legolas headed down to train his perfect his already impeccable skills.

Tauriel wanted to take another walk too. Soon after Legolas had left, she headed out too.

LINEBREAK

Legolas shot arrows, each arrow consistently hitting the target. Rhadondiel was working on knive throwing and sword fighting nearby. He soon noticed Legolas. As he watched Legolas, anger and rage rushed through his body.

_'Here's my chance!' _He thought.

Rhadondiel strolled cockily over to Legolas.

Legolas saw him quickly, "Good day huh?" He greeted the guard.

Rhadondiel replied, "Yes yes... I've been working on my training; I want to challenge you to a friendly little competition."

Legolas got slightly suspicious at the request.

He finally answered, "What weapon?" Legolas always enjoyed contests.

Rhadondiel pretended to think for a minute, "Bow and arrows"

The answer too Legolas by surprise. He was the best archer in Mirkwood. "Alright" Legolas replied.

"Ah winner gets to pick something for the loser, and he has to do it. I promise I will and never to break it." Rhadondiel raised his hand.

"As do I" Legolas said curtly. He was starting to dislike this elf's boldness.

"One arrow per person." Legoals decided.

Rhadondiel bowed, "You first my lord."

Legolas nodded. He quickly notched an arrow in place and fired it in seconds. His form was perfect. the arrow went to the dead center of the target. Legolas smirked, then stepped aside.

Rhadondiel took a couple breaths. He loaded his arrow ad paused for a minute. Finally, he released his arrow too.

It landed 2 millimeters away from Legolas's; Rhadondiel had lost.

_"I think it was wind interference..." _Rhadondiel objected his failure. _"Can we rematch?"_

_"Fine just this once..." _Legolas had become more forgiving ever since his journey.

Legolas loaded his arrow again and aimed it at a different target. he fired naturally; it his the center again. He stepped aside for Rhadondiel again.

This time Rhadondiel focused extra. he made sure his form was nce and stiff. He took a deep breath and loaded an arrow. After Rhadondiel had tripled checked everything he released his arrow. It split straight through Legolas's.

Legolas was not impressed. Rhadondiel had taken five minutes to shoot an arrow. No archer is that slow.

"I win" Rhadondiel said smugly.

Legolas grunted and began to collect his weapons; as he made his way out Rhadondiel spoke again.

"Not so fast... I have to decide what your consequence is."

Legolas held in his anger and halted. He did not turn around but asked, "Well?"

Rhadondiel pretended to take time too think. He finally worded warily "You promised you would do this..." he smirked.

Legolas was annoyed, "Yes I thought we talked this over before you challenged me..."

"Ah yes... Very well. I want you..." Rhadondiel took his time, making Legolas more suspicious by the miinute.

"to call off..." he said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Your betrothal with Tauriel." He finished firmly.

Legolas dropped his jaw. He balled his fist on his bow. "No" Legolas said firmly and turned around.

"You promised..." Rhadondiel said cooly.

_"Let's get something settled. I can lock you up and banish you from this kingdom for eternity in the snap of my fingers. You dare challenge me?" _Legolas said angrily in a dead calm voice; his eyes blazing.

"Yes, but a prince would not dishonor the kingdom by lying and banishing a guard because he lost. People would think of you as a coward! You lost, so call off your betrothal!" Rhadondiel was ready for the prince's reaction. His hand reached for his sward and slashed it out.

It met with a deafening CLANG by another special dagger.

**Read and reviews please. I updated another chapter today because so many people reviewed.**

**The next chapter is very heated, and it took alot of effort for me to write it... **

**Gcq9**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a heads up, alot of you will be sad with the outcome of this chapter. I was too, but it was part of the plot...**

**Hope you like it...**

Parted

Legolas had his dagger out too, but he was surprised at who yielded the weapon coming out of nowhere.

"T-Tauriel? What are you doing here?"

Tauriel kept her back turned. She had Rhadondiel fazed. Tauriel quickly disarmed him, commanding "Leave!"

Rhadondiel obliged, scurried up and left.

Tauriel stayed standing, her back to Legolas

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Tauriel" he said gently.

She whirled around, her eyes blazing with fury and a tint of hurt.

_"Ii cant believe you would compete with him over me!" She yelled. "What do you think I am, a toy?!"_

"Tauriel let me explain!" Legolas firmly gripped her shoulders.

"I don't need an explanation... I saw everything... You giving that rascal a second chance." Tauriel did not look at the prince.

Legolas said nothing. He gently lifted her chin so her forest green eyes met his ice blue eyes.

She had shining crystals forming in them, but Tauriel held her tears back. "Well?" She demanded.

"What?" Legolas caressed her cheek.

"About our betrothal..." Tauriel said.

_"I will not call it off" _Legolas said firmly. _"Not because a cowardly guard 'beat' me and wants me to end my relationship" _He looked her hard in the eye.

Tauriel kept her face expressionless. Legolas embraced her tightly, _"We are to infinity and beyond Tauriel. No one will defy that."_

They walked together into the woods, saying nothing. The nature calmed Tauriel; she was very relieved and happy with Legolas's decision.

After a while, Legolas and Tauriel decided to head back. Thranduil was hosting a banquet, to celebrate Legolas's return. They were almost out of the forest when Tauriel heard an unexpected noise. She sensed something was behind her. There was a gentle wustling of the tree leaves behind her. They were nearing the castle gate when Tauriel suddenly pushed Legolas to the ground, just as an unmistaken elf arrow flew at Legolas. Having no time to arm herself, Tauriel blocked it with her body.

The arrow pierced through both sides of her gut. Tauriel winced as she fell bravely, blacking out on the spot when her limp body hit the ground.

**Sorry it was brutal... But I warned you.**

**This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry about that... But hey I updated and typed up 3 chapters today...**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger too:P**

**Review though!:)**

**Gcq9**


	19. Chapter 19

Rage

Legolas yelled "Tauriel!" as she fell. He knelt down to tend her, but she was losing blood fast.

Legolas quickly drew his dagger and cut her arrow into 2 pieces, then gently pulled the ends out. His keen hearing heard another arrow fly, but Legolas was ready this time. He easily deflected it with his dagger blade.

Legolas stood up, shielding Tauriel's body with his own and loaded a quick arrow. He targeted the rustling tree in which an archer was concealed in. Legolas spotted the archer and released his arrow. It pierced through the tree, and snapped the branch. Soon enough, an archer came tumbling out. But it was not Rhadondiel.

Elf guards were rushing out too. Legolas pointed at Tauriel. The guards nodded, and gently scooped up her limp body. Other guards headed to the criminal, but Legolas stopped them temporarily.

He loaded another arrow and walked slowly to the mysterious archer. The elf wore a helmet that concealed its face and nervously scooted back farther and farther. However, the archer did not look behind him, and bumped into the very tree it fell from. Legolas quickened his pace and cornered the guard

He pressed his boot in the archer's gut to stop it from fleeing. Legolas gave the iciest glare the guard had ever seen and said in a raging, but deadly calm voice.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked.

The guard said said nothing. Instead he tried to match Legolas's face, and wimpily glared back.

Legolas pressed his boot harder, "Speak!" and brought his bow closer to its head.

The elf snarled at Legolas in a raspy voice, "You were meant to be mine."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, the voice sounded awfully familiar. Awfully feminine. He held the guard down and quickly smacked the helmet off of the elf's head. Long blond hair flowed out and down her back and the familiar hazel eyes that he had seen 60 years ago was now thrashing under his grip.

Legolas said in an unsurprised tone, "Catarina." He greeted her with mock respect and released her. Legolas was gentle, but alert; he was ready to fire at any moment.

She stood up and looked at him, "My prince." She looked him in his ice blue eyes and smiled lovingly.

Legolas however, did not drop the subject.

"Would you mind telling me, why you did that." Legolas commanded and held in his rage, turning away from her

"Like I said, you were meant to be mine!" Catarina was older, tougher and more determined.

"I thought I made that clear 60 years ago that we would not be getting married." Legolas turned around to look at her, his eyes revealed slight fury.

"Well I have taken the main factor out, so you can rethink that statement" She said bravely

Legolas got angry, "Tauriel is strong. She will make it back, and you will be punished" He said firmly and waved the guards.

Elves quickly had her bound, but she fought them as they dragged her away.

"You will regret this Legolas. I went through so much trouble learning to fight and get this nasty armor! Once Tauriel is out of the equation, you will realize that-" Catarina screamed but the guards gagged her.

Legolas glared at her as they dragged her body away. He then turned and jogged into the palace to see Tauriel.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel was in a deep slumber. She had vivid dreams of her complete past, starting with her childhood when her parents died. Her dreams shifted to her and Legolas for the past 100 years when they had began to become more than friends. Quite frankly, Tauriels mind was at peace.

LINEBREAK

Legolas had ran into the healing chambers, The healers had stitched and bandaged up Tauriel's torso.

"How is she?" He saiid softly.

"I am not sure my lord. She has lost too much blood, so she may not make it." The healer said grimly.

_"You must bring her back" _Legolas said quietly and caressed Tauriel's lifeless pale face.

_"I will do all I can, but theres a high percentage she is already gone. Elvish weapons are deadly after all. She must rest now. I'm sorry my lord." _The healer bowed and exited the room.

Legolas stood at Tauriel's bed. Her breathing had faded into light wisps along with her lively heartbeat. Legolas laced his strong warm fingers into her tender lifeless cold ones, hoping that it wasn't too late.

**So I kinda got the whole Valentine thing going now haha with love issues. But I'll try to make it as elvish and ancient as possible. I'm just happy I get to own 2 characters and I can make them do whatever.**

**I've been trying hard and updating previous chapters to fix the mistakes and OOC in some characters. Reading the other fics really helped me get a better grasp and I had bball season too. But since all of that is over. I should be writing more soon and getting my stories rollin' again.**

**One more thing- What else do you expect from this story?**

**I want to incorporate all your suggestions of scenes or oneshots that you like into this story, and seal it up with like the marriage or something. But I really like this story and am kinda reluctant on doing that... You get what I mean. So PLEASE comment a scene in particular (nothing to inappropriate) and I can add it in the next few chapters. I am desperate and all of your reviews count. If they aren't too odd I can almost GUARANTEE your suggestion will be tied into this.**

**GCQ9:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and gals, thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Fading

Legolas had been coming to check on Tauriel everyday. Thranduil was informed of the news and agreed with Legolas to stall of Catarina's punishment.

2 weeks had passed, and as usual, Legolas came to check of Tauriel. She looked exactly the same. If anything, more lifeless day by day.

Legolas gazed upon her; anger, grieve, protectiveness, regret, and love circulated through him.

The healer walked in and bowed, "My lord, Tauriel has not gotten better, her breaths are very ambiguous. She may not-"

Legolas's head snapped around and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Tauriel is strong... She can fight hard." He said to convince himself that Tauriel wouldn't die.

The healer nodded and walked up to Tauriel, wiping her pale face with a cool damp towel.

Legolas gently grabbed her hand, motioning her to stop, then waved her outside. She obliged, and handed the towel to him.

Legolas gently stroked Tauriel's hair as he tended her. Her face was quite temperate, but her hands were as cold as ice.

Finally, Legolas departed again, and headed to train Tauriel's guards.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel's long dream was still going. She saw the times Legolas had sparred with her, when they fell in love with each other. She replayed the 60 years they dated. Her visions showed Legolas leaving to destroy the One Ring.

There was still a while before she would awaken.

LINEBREAK

Legolas trained the guards harsh. Rhadondiel hadn't reappeared since their challenge. He strictly supervised and beat the guards at sparring easily. His mind was still intent on Tauriel.

Legolas knew what the healer was going to say all along. That Tauriel was going to die. This worried and angered him. How he would never get to apologize fully or avenge her. Legolas gritted his teeth and brought his foot up and smashed it down hard against his sparring partner's shoulder, putting all of his anger into it.

The guard fell, his armor was dented.

Legolas realized his mistake, "I think we should stop for today."

The guards nodded and exited, leaving Legolas alone. He sparred the dummies, slicing brutally through the material. The dummy flopped as Legolas kicked and punched.

A servant walked up to him in the middle, "The king wants to speak with you Prince."

LINEBREAK

Legolas walked into the throne room, where Thranduil was sitting on his throne.

"You wanted to speak with me Father." Legolas said politely.

"Yes, you are not quite the same these days Legolas. I am worried." Thranduil replied

"As am I" Legolas pictured Tauriel's wound and lifeless body.

"This is about Tauriel huh." Thranduils old wise eyes read Legolas

"She looked almost dead... Her skin was snow white; her wound crimson red with the stitches, her hair dull and stringy." Legolas described.

"Tauriel is a strong warrior; she will make it." Thranduil reassured.

"I sure hope so." Legolas looked at his father in a more cheerful manner.

LINEBREAK

For the next 3 weeks Tauriel lay, breathing faintly. However, one day, when Legolas went to visit, the healers were wrapping her body up in cloth. Thranduil sadly looked over at them, then at Legolas

He stopped them when he walked in, "What are you doing?" He questioned with a bitter pit in his heart.

"She's gone now, her breathing's stopped." The healer said quietly.

Legolas was speechless, his hands fell uncontrollably. He started shaking as he walked over to her.

"Give it a couple more days." Legolas urged.

"My son, theres-"

"Just a few more days." Legolas countered Thranduil. He walked slowly to her, grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"_You can do this Tauriel, I believe in you" _Legolas kissed her forehead.

**That was honestly the hardest, most depressing chapter I've written...**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review too **

**Gcq9**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys... So I got a question of what was going to happen to Tauriel and the answer is that that was not the last chapter so stay tuned...**

**I don't know how long I want to make this story... Because I would need ideas in order to start another one about the hobbit- and I personally prefer Legolas and Tauriel.**

**But anyways enjoy this chapter**

Fatal

Tauriel had blacked out from her dream when she reached the part in her dream where she was shot.

Meanwhile, Legolas had tended to Tauriel, pacing impatiently. Thranduil was comforting him.

"Legolas, it will be okay, Tauriel isn't-"

Legolas cut Thranduil off with a fierce glare, "Do not speak of it." He commanded with a tint of sadness in his voice.

Legolas refused to let anyone say about Tauriel's status. He checked her wound. It was still reddish pink, but looked a tad better than yesterday.

Thranduil sighed, _"We should get going Legolas. You and I both have duties."_

Legolas reluctantly nodded, and said one last sentence to Tauriel, "I promise to never let anything ever touch you again." he squeezed her protectively, then picked up his weapons and followed Thranduil.

Legolas felt the need to say that, whether Tauriel could hear him or not.

LINEBREAK

Late that night, Legolas walked by the dungeons on his way to bed. Rhadondiel was there too. Ever since Legolas threatened him, Rhadondiel had taken cover and disguise as a dungeon guard, and plotted his next move.

As Legolas walked by, Rhadondiel heard a voice talk to him, "She is dead prince. Quit wasting your time."

Legolas glared at Catarina, "No she is not. And you will never touch her again." He said angrily.

Rhadondiel gasped, _"Did Tauriel die?" _His heart raced. _"I should check the healing chambers tomorrow." _Rhadondiel made a mental note.

LINEBREAK

Rhadondiel was restless and couldn't sleep. He jumped up at dawn and jogged to the healing chambers, slinging his weapons over his shoulder, not not bothering to change.

He tiptoed into the room; nobody was there.

"Tauriel?" Rhadondiel whispered. He paled when he saw her body.

She was bone skinny, her hair dull and stringy, her face was as white as snow. The healers had removed the stitches, but there was a small dent in her belly that was a bloody shade of reddish pink. It pained Rhadondiel. He walked up to her and was about to stroke her wound; but and arrow whizzed past his ear, slicing off some of his hair, and struck the wall.

Rhadondiel turned around; it was Legolas. They glared at each other in the quiet tension

"Do not touch her." He said slowly in a deadly calm tone. "Leave."

"Why?" Rhadondiel whispered. "Is she-"

"Leave." Legolas raised his voice as if challenging Rhadondiel, his hand was gripped tightly on his bow. He walked over, towering above Rhadondiel in height, placing his body in between Tauriel and Rhadondiel.

"You caused this?!" Rhadondiel glared, suddenly angry too.

"I will not let anymore pain touch Tauriel." Legolas raised his voice even more. "Now leave!"

Rhadondiel obliged, he could feel Legolas's ice cold eyes on his back.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel was still limp for the next couple days. Legolas stayed beside her at all time, keeping his promise whilst she still existed on Middle Earth.

"I have faith in you Tauriel." He interlocked fingers with her cold hand and stroked her ring.

**Reviews would be awesome**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry its kinda another cliffy**

**Gcq9**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the short chapters... I didnt want to like bring Tauriel back to life that quickly. Rest assured this chapter is very long;)**

Miracle

Tauriel snapped awake 3 days later. She could not remember anything at first. It felt like she woke up from a long relaxing nap. She looked around outside. It was dark.

'_It must already be midnight'_ She thought to herself. Tauriel attempted to push herself up, but wobbled in pain. She collapsed, her arms weak and shaky. Her torso screamed torturously as she lay there helplessly.

'_What happened? Why am I so weak? Tauriel you are strong' _she said to herself. She bravely tried again, but failed to get up. Her torso screamed and blazed with pain again, and Tauriel fought to hold back her own scream.

She looked around; nobody was there. As Tauriel helplessly lay; she pondered how long she was asleep, why she woke up at night.

However, pretty soon, Tauriel drifted off again.

Legolas was losing hope too. He walked into the healing chambers to check on Tauriel once again that morning. But he noticed something different; her body was in a different position and hair shined a little under the sun. Legolas sat by her and smoothed out her hair once more. She stirred slightly. Legolas grew more excited. He caressed her cheeks.

She stirred more and mouthed faintly "Legolas?"

He whispered back "Yes I am here" And awaited patiently.

After a few more hours, Tauriel's eyes snapped open, and her forest green eyes stared at the ceiling. She tried to sit up again, but her arms were still shaky. As she attempted, strong, warm, gentle arms wrapped her and hoisted her up by her shoulders.

Her eyes turned around to see Legolas's timeless face.

"I am so happy you are back." Legolas said

"I thought I just slept for one night." Tauriel was confused

Legolas shook his head "No. You were shot 6 weeks ago by a fatal arrow through both sides of your gut."

"Well that explains why my stomach is on fire."

Legolas nodded grimly.

Tauriel gasped "I haven't trained in 6 weeks!"

"I have been training your guards for you." Legolas reassured

"No, I myself haven't trained in 6 weeks." Tauriel started to get up but Legolas stopped her.

"Please my lord, let me go." Tauriel asked

Before Legolas could reply Tauriel had already started walking. Her feet were unused to moving and she stumbled right back into Legolas's arms.

He held her gently in an embrace and replied "No Tauriel. You need rest." Legolas commanded and smiled before scooping her up bridal style.

He took her to his chambers. She was as light as a feather to him now.

"I hate being weak." Tauriel mumbled as Legolas set her down on his bed.

His face became serious, "Tauriel, you suffered greatly, and you must heal completely before you can go train." He commanded.

She sighed reluctantly, and leaned her head against his sturdy shoulder.

Her torso roared in pain again and she winced and let out a small shout. Legolas supported her tightly, patting her upper back.

He lay her down, "I'm sorry you have to go through so much pain."

"This is nothing." Tauriel winced again.

"No. You are hiding the great pain I caused, from when I was away and now." He countered.

Tauriel refused his sympathy, "I am fine, and will go train tomorrow." she looked at Legolas standing a few feet from her.

"No." Legolas commanded. Tauriel looked at him, her eyes curious and slightly angry

He sighed, "Training is out of the question right now. You can barely get up."

Tauriel sighed, there was nothing she could do to counter him. She naturally drifted off to sleep again. Legolas tucked her in and closed his blinds.

He quietly exited, locking his door and smiled smally at Tauriel.

LINEBREAK

Legolas went to train her guards. He was in a cheery mood.

A guard asked, "My lord, how is Tauriel?"

Legolas responded "She has awaken."

The guards stopped training and looked at the prince.

"Where is she now?" The guard asked

"Resting in my chambers." Legolas replied.

"May we go see her?" The guards asked

"Not today, she still needs rest. Keep training!" Legolas switched back to authority mode.

LINEBREAK

Legolas walked to inform Thranduil of the news after training.

He walked into the throne room; Thranduil was meeting with some generals

"Legolas, I am busy at the moment, would you come back later?"

Legolas nodded, "I just came to say she has awaken." Then he exited out courteously.

Legolas ordered servants to cook some soup for Tauriel. He returned to his chambers, carrying a tray for her.

Tauriel was already awake, she still required a bit of help to sit up and stand up, but Legolas could tell she was getting stronger. As Tauriel ate, she winced slightly.

"It burns when the food moves there." She breathed lightly.

Legolas nodded grimly, "It will make you stronger though."

He twirled her hair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I want to try walking and sitting up by myself, so I don't have to spend tonight here." Tauriel said pollitely.

Legolas replied, "I am already rested, you can rest here."

"Surely no! It would be ridiculous for me to sleep in the prince's chambers." Tauriel stood up to walk a little, staggering here and there. Legolas supported her a little, but in no time, she was walking with ease once more.

As Legolas watched her, a servant walked in.

"The king would like to speak with you Tauriel." The servant bowed.

Tauriel nodded and made her way to the throne room. Legolas accompanied her, catching her here and there.

Along the way, muffled whispers sounded; Tauriel's miraculous recovery had spread quick around the kingdom.

They finally made their way to the throne room. Thranduil smiled and embraced her as well.

_"You never cease to amaze me." _ he said. _"How are you feeling."_

_"A lot better my lord." _Tauriel bowed, but winced as her stomach folded.

The king stopped her midway, "That is not necessary" he gripped her shoulder.

"What of Catarina?" Thranduil asked Legolas.

Legolas's face hardened, _"She is in prison."_

_"Who is Catarina?" _Tauriel asked Legolas.

"She shot you." He said curtly.

Legolas commanded at the guards, _"Bring forth Catarina." _

The guards nodded, and went to fetch the elf.

LINEBREAK

Catarina had cut her bonds in prison. Rhadondiel and her had become friends before he found out about what she did to Tauriel. He had told her about how he was in love with Tauriel, and how he despised Legolas. He had given her 2 daggers for self protection, not knowing of her plans. After hearing word that Tauriel still lived, she hated her even more, but had a new plan. As they dragged her to the throne room, she concealed her weapons in her guard armor.

The guards shoved Catarina into the throne room and left. Catarina looked up to see Legolas and Thranduil sitting on their thrones. They both looked upon her disapprovingly.

She said politely, "My lords."

Thranduil spoke, "Catarina, for years I have taken care of you, favored you. Yet why do you betray my laws?"

Catarina saw from the corner of her eye Tauriel, who was standing against the wall near her.

Catarina blinked innocently, "What? My lord I have never betrayed you. What did I do wrong?"

Legolas stood up, "You lie! You look Tauriel in the eye and said you never broke the law." His eyes were cold.

Catarina looked at Tauriel, she definitely looked weaker.

_'She doesn't have her weapons on her, this will be easy.'_

_"My friend Tauriel! I have done nothing to break the law. Surely you know that right?" _Catarina said innocently while purposely softening her eyes. She started walking to Tauriel, with a loving face.

Legolas stood up as well and walked to Tauriel, gripping his dagger due to the tension.

"You shot Tauriel from that tree. Lying will only make things worse." Legolas looked upon Catarina with distaste.

"Tauriel, do you remember who shot you?" Catarina said with curiosity.

"I do not know anything after the arrow entered me." Tauriel glanced at her with intent forest eyes.

Catarina looked to Thranduil, "My lord, I do not know how to even hold a bow! How would you expect me to fight when I do not even own one! Surely this is a big mistake."

Thranduil said nothing. But Legolas spoke, "Then explain your guard armor, why would a wealthy elleth like you wear that?"

Catarina could tell she was losing this battle, she had to get to Tauriel.

She forced tears into her eyes, "Because I have grown fond and want to be like you Legolas. Is that too much to ask?" Tears streamed down her face. Catarina was desperate, trying to turn Thranduil and Legolas against each other. Unfortunately for her, Thranduil's witty eyes read through her head just like Legolas could, and said nothing.

Tauriel was pure confused. She could tell Catarina was lying, but who else would've shot her?

Legolas took advantage of this, "Then that means you are jealous of Tauriel, and shot her for that reason."

Thranduil said, "I'm sorry Catarina..."

"But you are guilty of this crime. Legolas witnessed it himself, and you are thus sentenced to life in prison." Thranduil said.

Catarina's eyes widened, "I am innocent! My family won't have it!" She started having a fit, making her way closer and closer to Tauriel

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her, and Thranduil spoke, _"Enough! Catarina, you cannot convince me with your fake words."_

The guards came back in to fetch her as she made a final stand, "Very well, perhaps I can convince you by force!" She said in a rash voice

Then in the speed of light Catarina whipped out her dagger and ran, spiraling it like a drill towards Tauriel, aimed for her throat.

**I hope that chapter was satisfying.**

**Reviews would be wonderful,**

**Comment what you want to happen and I'll see if I can add it in eventually.**

**The review suggesting the whole Mirkwood court thing just didn't appeal to me, because I find it too modernized... so I arranged it to which the king is the judge... I dunno, sorry if you didn't like that part**

**GCQ9**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. So I hope you all are having a good President's Day. I have nothing better to do, so I'm writing :P**

Punished

Tauriel was ready for Catarina, but her legs were locked frozen. Catarina charged her, spiraling one dagger like a drill. And the other dagger was concealed just in case.

However, Legolas was quicker, he had his dagger unsheathed too. He stepped in front of Tauriel protectively.

"Tauriel, leave." Legolas commanded.

After all those orcs, this was nothing to him. However Catarina was quite determined.

Legolas moved nimbly, his weapon clashed against hers. He gripped her hand tightly; forcing her to drop her dagger. His dagger was at her throat once more.

He glared and backed her into the wall, "You will never touch her again." His eyes blazed as he overpowered her. Tauriel was walking as quickly as she could out of the room, but her pace was slow.

The guards closed in on Catarina, and dragged her outside. Legolas quietly trailed behind her. Outside, Tauriel was still walking, she was almost to her chambers. Catarina obliged at first, then suddenly gave a flexible, and devastating kick against one guard's head. His grip loosened, Catarina then weaponlessly took out the other guard, stole his sword, then sprinted towards Tauriel's room.

LINEBREAK

Thranduil and Legolas were talking. Legolas was angry at Catarina.

"Catarina has become quite unelflike for being raised from such wealthy parents," Thranduil said surprised. "They must have hired a trainer for her."

"Which will all go to waste, because she did not use her skills to serve our kingdom." Legolas said grimly.

"She was intent on only harming Tauriel." Thranduil summarized.

_"She is jealous of her, and thinks the only solution is to rid her." _Legolas said in a serious tone.

_"You have no more to worry, she will be in prison for good." _Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded. He picked up his weapons and headed out. On the floor lay unconscious, the 2 guards that dragged Catarina out.

_'Tauriel.' _Legolas realized and sprinted to search for her.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel was sitting on her bed in deep thought when Catarina barged in, with a sword. She closed the door and locked it

She glared daggers at her, _"Your prince charming isn't here to save you now."_

_"What is it with you wanting to kill me." _Tauriel readied herself.

"If I can't have Legolas, no one can! And definitely not a poor ragged Silvan elf like you" Catarina yelled and charged.

Despite her slowness, Tauriel was still a fighter. She dodged all of Catarina's vicious slashes, sidestepping or backing up. She was slower, so Tauriel couldn't attack herself. Her wound slowed her down too, and she was more fatigued from not training.

Catarina had Tauriel backed against a wall she pointed a stab at Tauriel's gut, but Tauriel spun, whipping her hair in Catarina's eyes.

"You filth!" Catarina screamed. She aimed her sword at Tauriel's gut again, but she squatted down and tucked it in with her armpit, drawing Catarina closer and closer to her. the sword was sticking through her wall soon. Catarina fought to pull it back out, but Tauriel's hand was firm. Catarina tried to twist it out, but Tauriel managed to still keep her grip. Her hand got cut and bled wildly. Catarina switched tactics. She kept her grip with one hand and drew her second dagger with the other. Tauriel's eyes widened as Catarina smirked

Catarina said triumphantly, "Our little game here is over. This marks the end."

Tauriel closed her eyes, awaiting her death.

_'Sorry Legolas' _she thought.

A huge BAM! followed by Catarina's scream came. Tauriel opened her eyes, and stood up just in time to see Catarina fall upon her. An arrow had pierced into her thigh. Catarina got to her knees and lunged one final time at Tauriel. Tauriel dodged it easily while wiping her blood off on her forest cloak. She saw Legolas run up to Catarina.

"It would be my absolute pleasure to kill you right now, but you are no longer welcome here anyways." Legolas looked furious. His ice eyes were cold, glaring daggers at Catarina.

He pulled the sword out, and dragged her up, his sword cut her neck slightly as she thrashed. Legolas searched her once more, before thrusting her into a cell, then left.

LINEBREAK

"I am fine Legolas, its okay" Tauriel said

"If father hadn't sentenced her, I would have killed her." Legolas had never been this angry before

Tauriel needed to calm him down "Thank you Legolas." She smiled

He hugged her, "I would never forgive myself if something happened again. You have been through enough."

"It is nothing" Tauriel replied

"No it isn't, Catarina could've killed you twice. I swore while you were unconscious to never let pain come to you ever again." Legolas responded.

He saw the blood on her cloak, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I-"

Legolas took her hand and saw a gash on her palm.

"Tauriel-"

"I tried to disarm her, that's all... Legolas I appreciate what you've done to help me but I can still take care of myself." Tauriel replied. "I held her off for a couple minutes before you came."

Legolas softened his eyes, "You can stay in my chambers tonight..I will fix your door for you."

And with that Legolas took her by the hand and led her to his chambers."

**I don't know about you, but i find protective Legolas quite hawt... **

**Any more requests on what I should add other than marriage and children... **

**Im thinking got having rhadondiel get more involved soon too.**

**review please!**

**gcq9 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, so Josie-Sama have really good suggestions...I hope you enjoy this **

Mistaken

That night as Tauriel slept Legolas talked with Thranduil.

"You sought to question Catarina tomorrow about her training and treason against Tauriel?" Thranduil said.

"There is nothing to question her about..." Legolas hardened his face

"Well I need to tell Catarina's parents and want to know her reasons behind crime" Thranduil said, "She will only talk to you."

Legolas sighed "Fine, I am only going in for 5 minutes maximum tomorrow though."

_'This conversation will go nowhere' _he thought to himself as he exited

LINEBREAK

Rhadondiel walked up to Catarina's cell that night too, "Catarina?" He questioned

"Rhadondiel?" Catarina replied.

"I wanted to ask you why you hate Tauriel?"

She sighed, "When I was young, my parents made a deal with the king that Legolas and I would marry when I got older. However, Thranduil changed his mind, and replaced me with Tauriel, a low Silvan elf. I got jealous and plotted ever since."

Rhadondiel nodded, "I understand, but you do realize that some people still love Tauriel too, not just Legolas..."

"You love Tauriel?" She asked curiously.

"Yes but sadly, she doesn't return feelings."

Catarina was quiet, "I'm sorry. You've been very kind to me, and I almost killed your love."

"It's alright, it's not like I wasn't jealous when I saw them together either." Rhadondiel sighed.

Footsteps approached the dungeons.

Rhadondiel said, "I must go now."

LINEBREAK

Tauriel awoke early the next day. Her pain was still strong, but much better than yesterday. She hoisted herself up and headed down to eat. She heard voices talking in the dungeons, echoing loudly. The unmistakable bawling of Catarina was definitely present.

Legolas replied, "Answer the question." He said in a commanding tone

"Because they promised me!" She sobbed

Tauriel was confused. Legolas's voice echoed again, "I think our business is done."

Tauriel heard a smooching sound...

Tauriel was shocked. Legolas acted like he hated her yesterday. She walked over to the dungeon cell; Thranduil was there too, his face grim.

Tauriel peeked into the dungeon cell. Legolas was kissing Catarina; both were sprawled on the floor. Anger, hurt and pride surged through her. She was confused, but quite aware of what occurred. Thranduil saw Tauriel and opened his mouth.

"It isn't-" Thranduil placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away, thrust her ring back into his hands, and broke out into a full on sprint

Her stomach burned viciously, but she kept the speed. Tauriel sprinted to the armory, snatched a few weapons, then made way for the forest. However, Rhadondiel happened to be there outside too.

His face was surprised, "Captain, your alive!" He pulled her into a hug.

What surprised him even more is she didn't fight it.

Rhadondiel saw obvious hurt in her eyes, then noticed her ring was gone.

"Oh no. That rascal prince broke his promise didn't he. Don't worry Tauriel it will be okay, you won't feel pain anymore I promise." Rhadondiel said, making a mental note to kill Legolas as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Tauriel was not in the mood for any hugs. She longed to go, she wanted to be alone. But her muscles were tired; she could barely move her torso from sprinting. Rhadondiel finally let her go, preparing to go confront Legolas.

"I will be back." He kissed her cheek. Tauriel disliked it greatly, but unfortunately could not fight back. His grip on her stomach froze her muscles, bringing pain and shocks to her body.

Tauriel took advantage and jogged slower to the stables. Her stomach was on fire, it felt like a bomb surged through her. But she managed to push farther. Her wound was painful, and made her lightheaded.

LINEBREAK

While interrogating, Catarina had wickedly nerve-blocked Legolas, so he was paralyzed temporarily. Legolas thought but his nerves were dead, they could not move. She forced and kissed him for 20 seconds. When Legolas finally came to sense again, he pushed her away, and glared at her before walking out.

Thranduil was stunned, "Legolas!" He exclaimed shocked.

"She like blocked my nerves and I was paralyzed for temporarily. You got your answers." Legolas said annoyed.

Thranduil said nothing, "I'm sorry son."

"What you don't believe me!" Legolas eyes' blazed

"No I do, but someone else won't" Thranduil held out the silver ring.

Legolas mouthed, "Oh no." He took the ring from Thranduil and then ran to check his and her chambers, but found both rooms empty.

Surprised, he rushed to the main gate,

Outside, he saw Rhadondiel pull Tauriel into a kiss. He ran outside, and saw Rhadondiel walking inside. Legolas gripped his sword hilt and questioned Rhadondiel, "What were just you doing?"

Rhadondiel hardened his eyes, "I could ask you the same thing. Whatever you did you will pay."

Rhadondiel boldly drew his sword, but the guards around him quickly took action.

Legolas quickly drew his sword too and disarmed Rhadondiel on the first contact. Guards around swarmed and tied Rhadondiel up. He saw Tauriel jogging to the stables direction.

"Keep him in the dungeons for now." Legolas commanded.

Legolas sprinted to the stables. Just when he reached it, Tauriel galloped out on her horse into the woods. Her eyes were shut tightly; tears dampened her cheeks; one hand gripping her wound whilst the other controlled the horse.

Legolas, gaped at her unhealthy condition, quickly mounted his horse and set after her, hoping it was not too late

But it was. Tauriel knew what she had seen; she had purposely waited to see if it was Catarina who kissed him, but it wasn't. She had seen enough, and no one could convince her otherwise of the mistake. For the first time in 600 years Tauriel was crying. He had broken her friendship, love, and trust after 70 years of dating.

**Reviews are good**

**I hope you like it, especially Josie-sama**

**Any more requests**

**Gcq9**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. I've been wanting to update... And since its finally Friday, I have time**

**HAHA enjoy this chapter. It is similar to Josie-sama's recent awesome review- but im going to split it into 2 chapters or 2 parts **

Scars

Legolas quickly mounted his white stallion and galloped after Tauriel. His horse raced like the wind, he was gaining on her. Tauriel meanwhile was holding back her scream, worried she was being watched. The cold wind whipped through her wound, and it felt as if she was in the middle of a never ending stab. She wrapped her cloak around tighter and steered her horse through the pricking branches. She was at the edge of the forest, near a river when she halted her horse, and collapsed; her energy was drained as she drank water and searched for food in her tote. She leaned her back against a sturdy oak tree, her hands ready and alert.

Legolas caught up to her soon after; he slowed his horse to a stop and unmounted. He walked slowly into Tauriels view, dagger ready just in case.

_"Tauriel..." _he said softly.

She looked up in anger from her bag, her eyes blazed, then hardened. Legolas could see the slightest red in her orbs and pale cheeks.

_"Tauriel I'm sorry." _Legolas walked closer slowly.

She glared at him, _"Please leave. My lord" _she said coldly.

"Tauriel I-" Legolas pulled out her dropped ring.

"Leave" Tauriel glared. Her gut was screaming and she felt a little light headed.

Legolas saw her hand on her gut, "No Tauriel let me help, you are still injured." He stepped toward her.

_"We are no more than a prince and a captain. I do not need your help my lord." _Tauriel said calmly whilst stepping away

Legolas was taken aback "No, I command you to come back with me Tauriel." he said in a medium tone.

"What makes you think I will come back with you and forgive you for cheating?" Tauriel taunted while walking towards her horse. She reluctantly had to go back since Legolas was of higher rank than she was.

Legolas stopped her, "Look Tauriel, Catarina blocked my nerves and paralyzed me temporarily, I did not cheat on you." he said gently

She narrowed her eyes, "You lie! I witnessed you full out kiss Catarina back for 2 minutes after she threw herself on you." She pushed his hand off and increased her pace, ignoring her pain in her gut.

Legolas sighed, _'Tauriel is one stubborn elf, maybe she will be better once back at the castle' _he thought to himself and mounted, making sure to ride behind her on the way back

LINEBREAK

The guards tossed Rhadondiel in a prison cell and locked the doors. Rhadondiel moaned and sat up.

A voice spoke up, "Rhadondiel? Is that you?"

"Yes Catarina."

"What are you doing in a prison cell?" She whispered

"I wanted to avenge Tauriel, but Legolas stopped me and commanded the guard to keep me here until future notice." Rhadondiel sighed.

"What was the need to avenge her?" Catarina asked in confusion

"She ended the betrothal with Legolas... Her ring is no longer there." Rhadondiel said grimly.

Catarina, however smiled. "We need to keep them apart so they will eventually go their separate ways. I have a plan!" She said in a quiet yet excited tone

"I'm listening." Rhadondiel smiled back

LINEBREAK

Tauriel sprinted to her room after, with Legolas at her tail. She shut and locked the door in his face; she lay down on her bed, moaning quietly in pain.

Legolas was at her tail; he heard her moans and became worried.

A knock came at her door, "Tauriel, let me in please, as a friend at least..." Legolas asked.

"Leave!" Tauriel screamed holding back tears of physical and mental pain. She buried her head into her pillow, and let down her strong guard for once, weeping quietly. Her wound was literally killing her now again.

'He thinks he is friend' she thought angrily but winced. Her wound felt as if lava was flowing through her stomach, burning and stinging greatly.

"Don't make me take down this door again Tauriel." Legolas said seriously hoping to scare her, but Tauriel did not hear.

He sighed and waited outside, listening carefully to her movements and sounds. He heard the tiny sniffling noises through the thick walls and closed his eyes in sadness.

'This is all my fault, why why why.' Legolas murmured and balled his fist while the other held onto her ring.

Legolas could not bear it anymore; he summoned the keeper of the keys.

"My lord" the guard bowed.

"Open this door" he commanded. "I want to see her."

"Is she resting?"

"Open it." Legolas narrowed his eyes and raised his voice slightly.

The guard obliged and opened the door with a small click.

Legolas walked in quietly. Tauriel was face against the side of her pillow; she had taken her cloak off. Her body curled up into a ball, and her arms clutched her stomach. Her face was pink, and tears flowed down as she winced again and again.

Legolas ran to her side, touching her gently. Her eyes opened and looked at him, then hardened before she closed them and winced again.

"Tauriel, your wound is infected, you shouldn't have gone out" Legolas wiped her uncontrollable, freeflowing tears and ordered guards for medicine.

"I do not wish to have company right now my lord; you should go do your duties..." Tauriel said with her eyes closed as she jerked once again.

"No" Legolas affirmed, "I am staying until you are 100% healthy again."

Tauriel tried to stop her tears but they just kept coming. Legolas wiped them away with a gentle hand and finger combed her staticky hair. She pretended to zone out, trying to fall asleep.

Legolas took oppurtunity to explain. "I would never leave you Tauriel; even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be now, when you are injured."

The servants brought in some herbs and a tray for Tauriel. They grabbed the towel, but Legolas stopped them

_"I'll do it."_ He insisted.

The servants bowed and exited. Legolas took the herbs and rolled them a little, then placed them on Tauriel. She let a scream slip, and Legolas squeezed her hand.

He continued, "Yesterday night Thranduil summoned me. He asked me to interrogate Catarina the next day, and I agreed. But after I finished, she snuck behind me and pushed a point on my back, shoulder, and chest, and I couldn't move. Then she took advantage and threw herself on my nerveless body."

Tauriel said nothing, pretending to act as she was asleep

"Sixty some years ago, Thranduil summoned her into the palace. You were away saving Kili. Thranduil wanted me to leave you for her then, and I disagreed; you can ask him. I didn't leave you then, and my father and everybody was against us. Now its only Rhadondiel and Catarina; I will help you and protect you through your recovery."Legolas assured and squeezed her hand tighter.

"See the pressure points both numb and paralyze the body." Legolas pressed gently down on Tauriel's chest, causing a slight small numbing feeling.

"Except Catarina like punched it. But I should have known, I am sorry Tauriel. That you have to go through all of these accidental events." Legolas removed her herbal medicine

Legolas had said all he wanted, "I will leave you to rest now my lady" he brought his face down and politely and formally kissed her loose hand. But as he gently placed her hand down and tucked her in for a nap, her hand came back to life, and held on gently to a finger when he slipped his hand away.

Tauriel was fairly convinced, but more thankful than anything. Yea they were no longer betrothed, since that would be Legolas's choice, but this was good enough for her.

Legolas let out a soothing exhale. And squeezed her hand with both of his warm big ones in reassurance.

"I'm here, and I will always be." He smiled at her sleeping face.

**Reviews are helpful**

**the remaining of your review is included in the next chapter:)- note to Josie sama**

**gcq9**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey so this is part 2 of Josie-Samas review (btw please tell me either through another review or through pm what Catarina's plan is:))**

**as for my reply to Jessie, I can definitely add that in! Thank you for your input:)**

Disagreements

Tauriel fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of nothing. When she awoke, her entire body was tucked in. Legolas was still there, patting her hand and stroking her hair gently. She suddenly recalled what happened, and tensed slightly. Legolas felt her move and looked into her eyes. He looked sorry, sad, and angry.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her face.

"Fine." Tauriel snapped tugged her hand away

Tauriel sat up, and blinked a few times. Her blood rushed from her brain and she felt rather light headed. When Legolas aided her for support she brushed him off.

"My lord, I am fine. That was not necessary for you to stay that long" Taureil refused to look at him and got up.

Legolas halted her after 3 steps; his grip on her shoulder was stronger than usual

"Tauriel" he pleaded "What must it take for me to convince you."

"Nothing... My lord. I am very aware of everything, and I don't blame you. Now will you please let go." She said neutrally

"No." Legolas said firmly

He turned her around and read her eyes, "You are hiding something, I can see it. What is wrong."

"I don't believe you." She said in a more temperate tone

"Tauriel... I-"

"Why don't you paralyze me as proof. As hard as you can" Tauriel challenged

"I-" Legolas hesitated

"Do it." Tauriel taunted, unconvinced

Legolas sighed, walked up to her, and jabbed her quickly in three spots.

Tauriel gasped as her body went limp, and she toppled backwards.

Legolas caught her, and scooped her up.

"Believe me now?" He smirked

For the next 10 minutes Tauriel couldn't move a single muscle. A servant entered and summoned Legolas.

"The king would like to see you." He bowed.

"I will go in just a minute." Legolas replied.

Te servant bowed, the left.

When Tauriel finally regained her nerves, she sat up, breathing heavy.

Legolas stood by her door "There is nothing else I can do to prove of my innocence. I am sorry, for I should have been prepared. Forgive me my lady." He tilted his head down and walked out slowly.

Legolas was almost in the throne room when a swish of green moved into his was, bringing a sweet natural breeze.

"Please Legolas, its Tauriel." She said sarcastically and smiled genuinely at him.

Legolas smiled too and exhaled, "I'm sorry though" he said and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Don't worry about it." Tauriel replied. She pulled away nervously tinting "We are still friends?"

Legolas nodded, "Of course." And they walked in together

LINEBREAK

Rhadondiel and Catarina conversed quietly

"I think Legolas and Thranduil are bound to come back and interrogate us." Catarina said

"What of it, Legolas knows out your actions, you will not convince him." Rhadondiel replied

Catarina scowled, "You think I don't know? We need to convince Thranduil to let us free... The king is of more power than the prince."

"And how would we do that? " Rhadondisaw was seeing this plan as more and more ridiculous by the minute

"Leave that to me... Thranduil is bound to throw a banquet soon, and that's when we will strike, and break the two up for good. I will go into details later" Catarina shut up as a guard walked past

LINEBREAK

Thranduil took Legolas and Tauriels entrance by surprise.

"Are you feeling better Tauriel." He asked

"Yes. Much better my lord." Tauriel bowed.

Legolas walked forth "You called for me father?"

"Ah yes. I have been informed that Rhadondiel is in prison... Why is that?" He asked

"I merely told the guard to keep him there temporarily, for he stood in my way and drew his sword on me."

Tauriel stood by, taking all the information in '_So Rhadondiel tried to kill Legolas on the spot' _she scowled to herself

_"Very well, we sought to question him of his reason."_ Thranduil said analytically

This time Legolas scowled, but nodded reluctantly.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel trailed behind Thranduil and Legolas, who had insisted that she accompany them.

Legolas slowed down to her pace and walked with her in comfortable silence, excluding their boots crunching the floor.

When they had reached Rhadondiel's cell, Thranduil stopped and looked at him in dismay.

"I hear of your actions Rhadondiel, and I am quite curious of your reasons." Thranduil looked upon the elf.

Rhadondiel stared at Tauriel and Legolas in the back in disgust, but replied. "Tauriel told me to do it."

Tauriel defied, "I did not say anything to you Rhadondiel."

"Give him a break, everybody knows match are no match for him." Catarina shot back

Legolas glared at Catarina, "Speak for yourself, or shut your mouth." he commanded. "You lie this whole time of what you did to Tauriel." He laced his fingers into Tauriels cold ones, smirking at Catarina's shocked face.

Disgusted, Catarina began to tear up, "I.. I only ever loved you."

Rhadondiel scowled, and pleaded, "All I have ever done is help Tauriel and loyally serve our kingdom"

"And my family has aided you and become friends with you through these years my lord" Catarina sniffled

"Can we be friends and just get a second chance? I am dearly sorry for what I had done to you Legolas in the past. And how I mistreated you during the War of the Ring Tauriel." Rhadondiel commented quietly.

"I-I'm sorry too Tauriel. I have been such a horrible elf who doesn't deserve anybody's forgiveness." Catarina sniffled

Legolas glared, "You're right on that, you do not deserve freedom."

Thranduil looked amongst the elves. As much as he was unconvinced, he also pitied the elleths. They did have a bit of a point after all.

He questioned, "Then why did you kiss Legolas the other day?"

"I am sorry about getting tied in with your relationship." She bowed at Legolas and Tauriel.

"Can I talk to you my lord" She questioned Thranduil

Thranduil nodded and they walked back to the throne room

"We should release them" Tauriel said quietly

Legolas looked at her, "Are you out of your mind?" He asked

"No, but I think at least Rhadondiel deserves a second chance." Tauriel replied.

"Well if we must release them, we must release both of them." Thranduil summarized. "Or Rhadondiel will free Catarina on his own time."

"No." Legolas commanded. "Tauriel has been through more than enough with Catarina."

"Legolas I am fine. She won't hurt me; I can protect myself." Tauriel soothed.

Legolas sighed, "Very well." Then he stormed out.

Thranduil looked to Tauriel, "Are you sure you want them released."

Tauriel paused for a second, then said, _"Yes. My lord I do."_

_"Very well." _Thranduil said then commanded at the guards, _"Release Rhadondiel and Catarina!"_

Tauriel bowed then exited too. She headed down to the training area to find Legolas. He was firing arrows quicker than ever and did not notice her. She tapped his shoulder.

Legolas whirled around then hardened his look, "You should be resting." He said coldly.

"Legolas, Rhadondiel's saved my life before, I feel the need to repay him, being captain and watching him grow up these years."

"What of Catarina." He yanked back the drawstring and refused to look at her.

"Its either all or nothing. Legolas I'm sorry I've upset you. I never deserved any of this." Tauriel bowed formally and turned to walk back towards the castle.

Legolas stopped her as she turned, "You're right you never deserved this."

Tauriel's heart fell, and she sighed, "Then I bid you my dearest apologies and a good day to you my lord."

"No" Legolas smirked as her head bowed again, Tauriel looked up confused.

He turned her face up to his, "You never deserved any of this pain that Catarina and I have put you through."

He then did something very uncharateristic. Legolas eagerly pulled her waist close and smashed his lips against hers. Tauriel was caught off guard, but eventually obliged. It was fierce yet gentle. When Tauriel and Legolas pulled away, she noticed her ring was once again secured on her finger.

Tauriel's eyes widened, but Legolas beat her to talking, "To infinity and beyond, we shall not part again." He gripped her hands.

She smiled, _"Agreed" _And they kissed again.

**That was an extremely long chapter... I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews or feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Gcq9**


End file.
